Do I still love my best friend
by Fantastic Mrs. Ninja
Summary: This is my sequel to I love my best friend, you have to read that one to get this one, but there are surrprises, maybe, but anyway how about you READ and REVIEW and FAV MY STORY thanks have a fanFUGGING DAY
1. 13 years later

_**Do I still love my best friend?**_

Okay, you know the story, but this is the sequel so you'll figure it out.

A/N: Okay here is your awesome sequel.

~4 YEARS LATER~

Wren ran to her second floor apartment, hurrying to her door, and all the while trying to get her keys. Once she got to the door she opened it and saw her son and Justine watching TV. "Justine I'm so sorry, they made me take an extra shift at the mall." Wren said putting her stuff in the little living room. "It's okay, I love spending time with TJ." Justine said ruffling the little boys black hair (TJ is and abbreviation for Trunks Junior, and he looks like Trunks except with black hair and blue eyes). "Mommy, I made this for you in class, you can wear it all the time." TJ said running to his room to get his book bag. When he came back he was holding a little bracelet with shells, beads, and words that said 'love you mom'. "Oh, I love it; I'm never going to take it off, want to see what I got you?" Wren asked going to her purse. "Okay Wren, Tee is waiting for me." Justine said kissing TJ on the cheek and giving Wren a hug. "Bye" Wren and TJ said in unison. Wren pulled a picture book out of her purse and handed it to him. "Pictures" TJ asked in a questionable tone. "You said you wanted to see a picture of your dad." Wren said opening the book to a picture of herself and Trunks, Wren was wearing a long tight fitting purple dress and Trunks was wearing a black suit with a fedora. "Is the guy with purple hair my dad?" TJ asked looking at the picture. "Yeah, you look just like him." Wren said smiling at her son who was admiring the picture. "The only thing that looks different about you is your hair." TJ said touching his mom's short hair. "Yeah, I know." Wren said touching her own hair. "Can I bring this in for show and tell?" TJ asked holding the scrap book closer to his little torso. "Okay, only if you brush your teeth and go to bed." Wren said kissing her son's head and watched him as he ran off _'I wish he could met you'_ Wren thought to herself as she got up to clean the kitchen.

~9 YEARS LATER~

"MOM, hurry up, we're going to miss our flight." TJ said playing on his phone. "Okay, don't rush me; I know what I'm doing." Wren said rolling her eyes. "Are you guys sure you want to go?" Ricky said looking sad. "Come on Ricky, you can visit." TJ said patting Ricky on the back. "Yeah, and we'll call you when we get there." Wren said giving Ricky a hug. "Okay, come here TJ; give your uncle a hug." Ricky said holding his arms out after Wren finished giving him a hug, TJ just looked at him like he was an idiot. "You act so much like your grandfather." Ricky said scowling at TJ. "Your face." TJ said rolling his eyes. "Okay lets go before you guys get into another fight, I'll say hi to Thyme for you." Wren said then pushed her son out of the door.

~AIRPLANE~

"Mom, when was the last time you were on a plane?" TJ asked looking at his mother who was seconds away from sleep. "When I found out I was pregnant with this annoying little boy." Wren said then looked at her son and smiled a sleepy smile. "Not funny." TJ said rolling his eyes and smiling at his mother also. "But do you have a job when we get to Japan?" TJ asked looking out the window. "Yeah, I'm working at Turner and Tom." Wren said then closed her eyes. "Mom you going to sleep?" TJ asked putting a blanket over his mother. "You're so sweet, just like your father." Wren said then fell asleep. TJ resented the last part, when he was younger he always asked what his father was like, his mother would always say nice, handsome, sweet, and funny. Then he would ask 'Mom if dad is so nice, why isn't he with us?' TJ would ask that every time and she usually would change the subject, or start to cry, but one day she told him and she said 'Because he hurt me really bad' and after that TJ resented his father and hatted that he was named after him. The scrap book that his mother gave him with pictures of his father in it, he burned is, and didn't even look back. _'I don't think I would like to see my father'_ TJ thought then put his head phones in.

~**_JAPAN_**~

"Mom, wake up, we're almost there." TJ said shaking his mother awake. "What" Wren asked rubbing her eyes. "We're in japan, we'll be landing in about ten minutes." TJ said putting his stuff in his book bag. "Okay, hopefully mom and dad are here." Wren said folding up her blanket and putting it in her bag. "I can't wait to see uncle Goten." TJ said looking happy. "You just want to torture him." Wren said rolling her eyes. "Yeah, I do." TJ said laughing with his mother.

~**_WAITING AREA_**~

"Where are they?" Bra asked looking around people. "I don't know." Goten said eating a hotdog. "Really Goten?" Jonny asked pointing at the hotdog. "What I got hungry." Goten said eating the rest of his hotdog. "Wait is that them?" Thyme asked seeing black hair. "Wait I think it is." Chichi said trying to get a better look. "Hey guys." Wren said behind her friends and family. "What are we looking at?" TJ asked trying to see what they were looking at. "TJ, be quiet we're trying to…TJ OH MY GOD YOU'VE GROWN!" Bra said running up to her secret nephew. "Thanks auntie Bra." TJ said hugging the shorter women back. "Mom, I can't find my phone, where did you put it?" Bra's daughter Bulma Lee asked looking threw her mother's purse. "It's somewhere you don't need to know, you're grounded young lady." Bra said pointing at her daughter. "What she do?" Wren asked looking at Bra confused. "She set a bomb off in her lab." Bra said rolling her eyes. "Wait, she gets her own lab, mom, not fair." TJ said pointing at Bulma Lee, she stuck her tongue out at her cousin. "Okay, we'll do that later, let me say hi to my daughter and grandson." Chichi said walking over to hug her family. "Mom, where is dad?" Wren asked looking around. "He was here a second ago." Chichi said looking around. "I'm right here." Goku said giving Goten a bag full of burgers. "Really" Chichi said threw gritted teeth. "We got hungry." Goku said eating his bag full of burgers. "You never change do you grandpa?" TJ asked smiling and shaking his head at his grandfather. "Nope, but you do, last time I saw you, you were to my hip." Goku said measuring himself and TJ. "He gets that from his…" Jonny was cut off from a slap upside the head from Thyme. "So Wren where are you guys moving?" Thyme asked scowling at Jonny. "We're getting that three story house near the mall." Wren said smiling and walking with everyone. "Oh, that place is beautiful." Bra said holding Wren's hand. "And we're going to make the second garage my lab." TJ said smiling. "We're thinking about it." Wren said smirking at her son.

A/N:Well that's my first chapter of my sequel, hopefully you'll like it, because I do.


	2. Meating you for the first time

_**Do I still love my best friend?**_

Okay, you know the story, but this is the sequel so you'll figure it out.

"Wren, when are you going to tell Trunks?" Thyme whispered to Wren. Everyone went back to Capsule Corp. for drinks and to hang out. "I wonder what my house is going to look like." Wren said eating a mini sandwich. "Stop changing the subject." Bra said crossing her arms. "I don't know okay, I just need to get TJ to stop hating him." Wren said then hit herself 'I wish I hadn't said that' Wren thought to herself. "Why the hell does TJ hate his father?" Bra asked looking mad. "Because when he was little he always asked why his father wasn't with us, I would ether change the subject or start crying, and one day I told him he broke mommy's heart." Wren said nodding her head and giving her friends a weak smile. "Well, we just have to show him the good side of Trunks." Thyme said smirking. "Oh no, I don't want to see Trunks, and I don't want TJ to get his hopes up." Wren said shaking her head then left the kitchen. On her way out she bumped into a wall, or what she thought was a wall. "Goten, you are always…" Wren looked up to see bright blue eyes and long purple hair. "Trunks" She whispered, she was frozen no other words could get out. "Wren" Trunks said, his voice was deeper, and he had a little bit of facial hair. "Hey mom, can I stay the night, Bulma said she could teach me…" TJ walked into the other end of the kitchen and saw an older replica of himself, his heart started to pound a hundred miles a minute. "Yeah TJ you can stay the night." Wren said giving her son a fake smile. "O-okay" TJ said then left still looking at his father. "He's handsome." Trunks said motioning to TJ. "Thanks" Wren said trying to manage her breathing. "Bra, can I talk to you?" Trunks asked then walked out of the kitchen.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me she was coming?" Trunks asked looking like he was about to explode. "You would have left if I did, like when she came on Christmas, and thanks giving." Bra said rolling her eyes. "I don't like you." Trunks said then walked back into the kitchen. "So, Wren who's the father." Trunks asked hoping it was him. "Are you _seriously_ asking me that?" Wren asked scowling at him 'If you can't tell, you idiot, you are' Wren thought wanting to slap him across the face. "Yeah, I am." Trunks said with a straight face. Wren looked at him like she didn't even know him; Wren walked a little closer and leaned in trying to see if it was really Trunks. "You're a corporate jack ass now, aren't you?" Wren asked shaking her head and chuckling. "Excuse me?" Trunks asked offended, Wren slapped him across the face, but it still didn't make her feel better. "That's for cheating, and for even thinking I would have a kid with another man, if you didn't notice he looks just like you but with black hair." Wren said scowling at Trunks. "I didn't cheat." Trunks said under his breath. "Whatever" Exclaimed Wren. "Why were you kissing Drew then?" Wren asked pissed off behind belief now. "SHE KISSED ME!" Trunks said yelling at Wren, and then walked out of the kitchen. "FUCK YOU!" Wren said then walked after Trunks.

Wren never found Trunks after he left, so she went outside to smoke a cigarette. "I thought you said you'd never smoke." Bra said walking out the door. "And you said you're going to marry a prince." Wren said not looking at Bra and taking a drag from her cigarette. "You know how alike you and Trunks are, he started smoking a month after you left." Bra said chuckling. "I started smoking when TJ was 3." Wren said moving her bang out of her face. "I like how you cut your hair." Bra said touching Wren's black hair with blonde high lights. "Thanks, TJ picked the blonde color." Wren said smiling thinking of her son. "You guys might want to come in here." Goten said out of breath running outside.

Once they got back inside they went to the living room. TJ was holding Trunks' arm behind his back and pushed him up against the wall, then Trunks switched him around and now TJ was up against the wall. "STOP" Wren yelled pushing Trunks off of TJ. "What the hell in up with you two, TJ that's your _father_ and Trunks that's your _son_!" Bra said looking at the boys like they were idiots. "Well my _son_ needs to control his manners." Trunks said wiping blood away from his lip. "And my _dad_ needs to go to hell." TJ said touching his swollen eye. "You guys are just alike." Wren said shaking her head at them. "He hit me first." Trunks said pointing at the 13 year old. "Wow real mature _dad_." TJ said rolling his eyes. "SHUT UP!" Wren screamed. "STOP, you're family, TJ I brought you here to_ bond_ with family, including your father, and guess what you are going to be with him on weekends." Wren said pointing at her son. "Fuck that." TJ said looking away from his mother. Wren started to growl at TJ and then grabbed him by the collar. "I don't give a fuck if your father hit me, you're going to hang out with him, and you're going to like it." Wren whispered in a menacing tone. "Okay" TJ said with fear in his eyes. "Trunks, you'll pick him up every Friday at 8." Wren said, more like demanded still with an angry look on her face. "Okay" Trunks said with the same scared shaking voice TJ did. "Okay, let eat." Wren said clapping her hands and smiling.

~HOTEL~

"TJ what did you or your father say to get you so pissed?" Wren asked putting her suit out for work in the morning. "He just walked by me and said 'hi', I don't know why but for some reason I got pissed and punched him in the mouth." TJ said reading a book. "TJ, I know you think you hate your father, but you don't know him, wait till you get to know him, you'll love him like I do." Wren said thinking about the last part, smiling. "Do you still love him mom?" TJ asked putting his book down. "Yeah, I do, but I don't think I'll ever be able to tell him." Wren said smiling weakly at her son, took the book from him and turned off the light next to his bed. "Night" TJ said closing his eyes. "Night" Wren said kissing his forehead.


	3. Apologizing

_**Do I still love my best friend?**_

Okay, you know the story, but this is the sequel so you'll figure it out.

~**_FRIDAY_**~

"TJ you better be getting your stuff ready." Wren said putting her work clothes on. "I already got my bag packed." TJ said putting some science books in his book bag. "Okay, let's go before I hear hell from your father." Wren said kissing TJ's forehead then grabbed her suitcase and walked out of the door.

"Mom, I don't want to hang out with _him_." TJ said pouting and looking out the window. "I didn't want you to hate him, and not know him for almost 14 years." Wren said gripping the steering wheel a little tighter. "Okay, don't get pissed, I'll hang out with him." TJ said rolling his eyes. "Oh and I hope you know that you're in trouble for saying fuck." Wren said smirking. "Come on, you say it all the time." TJ said crossing his arms and making an angry face that made him look more like Vegeta then Trunks. "Yeah but I'm an adult, and when you see Vegeta call him Veg-man, he hates that." Wren said smiling and shaking her head then she pulled into Capsule Corp. drive-way. "Have a nice day." Wren said smiling. "When do I start school?" TJ asked hoping soon. "August" Wren said then drove off.

"Hey TJ, what's up?" Bulma asked hugging her grandson. "I'm good, where's my _dad_?" TJ said with disgust in the word 'dad'. "He's in his lab." Bulma said then pointed towards the east wing of the mansion.

~_**TRUNKS' LAB**_~

TJ knocked on the door then walked into the lab that was as big as two master bed rooms maybe bigger. "Wow, this is all yours?" TJ asked finding his dad in the middle of papers. "Yeah, I've had this place since I was your age." Trunks said looking around his lab. "What's this?" TJ asked touching a contraption that looked like an iron. "Well it's not an iron if that's what you're thinking." Trunks said laughing. "It looks like it's a… capsule heater." TJ said opening the iron looking thing. "Well aren't you a smart one." Trunks said looking at his son who was fascinated with the thing. "I have some blue prints over there if you want to take a look at them." Trunks was so glad that his son got his brains. "Really, thanks." TJ said then walked over to the desk that was a few steps away from Trunks' desk. "What is TJ short for?" Trunks asked looking curies. "Mom was right when she said you're dense headed, it stands for Trunks junior." TJ said shaking his head and smiling at the blue prints. "Why'd she name you after me?" Trunks asked looking happy. "She said she was still in love with you or something like that and it would make her happy to have at least one good Trunks." TJ said getting a pencil and changing a few things on the blue prints. "I hope you know I didn't mean to break your mom's heart." Trunks said getting up, and then walked over to his son. "Then why did you?" TJ asked looking up to his father. "She walked in on me and another girl kissing…" Trunks was cut off by TJ. "The skank, yeah I know all of that I want your story." TJ said motioning for Trunks to go on. "Well I was asleep, and depressed, then she came in, and she had the same color hair as your mother, then she kissed me and it didn't feel right so I tried to push her off, and then your mother walked in and it just went to hell after that." Trunks said itching the back of his head. "It's hard being the hottest guy in school." TJ said patting his father on the back. "Okay how do you know that?" Trunks asked giving his son the 'yeah right' smirk. "I look just like you dude, come on." TJ said rolling his eyes. "Oh yeah." Trunks said looking at the sealing and smiling a not really there smile. "And you're a genius." TJ said looking confused.

"Okay boys, come eat." Bulma said through a monitor on the wall. "Okay, be there in a minute." Both Trunks' said at the same time. "I said now boys." Bulma said then turned off the monitor. "We should go, before she comes in here." Trunks said then got up. "Dad, I want to apologize for attacking you like that the other day." TJ said looking down at his shoes. "You do act and look like me, except for that black hair." Trunks said ruffling up his son's hair then grabbed him by the collar and hugged him. "It's okay, and I'm sorry I didn't fight for you and your mother." Trunks said putting his son's head closer to his heart.

~_**WREN'S JOB**_~

"Ms. Son, you have a call on line one." Wren's receptionist said then went back to her desk. Wren pressed the one button, and heard Trunks' and TJ's voice says hi. "Hey TJ, Trunks are you taking care of my son?" Wren asked putting the phone to her ear and off speaker. "He's my son too, you know." Trunks said crossing his arms. "Mom, dad let me help him on a blue print and I made it better than what he did." TJ said smirking at his dad. "That's great baby." Wren said smiling thinking of her son's big smile on his face. "TJ go finish that while I talk to your mom." Trunks said taking the phone from TJ and kissing him on the forehead and then he ran off. It was quiet on the line for a minute. "Wren, you still there?" Trunks asked leaning against the wall. "Yeah, I am." Wren said quietly. "I hope you're still my number one…" Wren cut him off. "Please don't say it." Wren said smiling about to cry. "Why, you are." Trunks asked twirling the phone cord in his fingers. "Because, I already know, I just can't run back to you, until I get some explanations." Wren said wiping tears away from her eyes. "I was half sleep and she kissed me and I tried to push her off then you walked in." Trunks said summing up everything. "Do you still talk to her?" Wren asked clenching her jaw. "She stops by but mom tells her to go away." Trunks said scratching the back of his head. "When is the last time she came over?" Wren asked hoping no time soon. "Like last month." Trunks said leaning his head against the tacky wall paper. "Do you think she'll comeback anytime sooner?" Wren asked hoping she would come by so she could kick her ass. "No, mom told her if she does then she'll beat her so bad they don't know why gender she is." Trunks said chuckling lightly. "I have one more question." Wren said so lightly it was surprising that Trunks could hear her. "Okay" Trunks said hoping she said she should take him back. "Do you still love me?" Wren asked slowly, the phone was quiet and Wren was getting nerves. "I've never stopped, not once." Trunks finally said easing Wren's nerves'. "Do you still love me?" Trunks asked hoping for the same response. "Trunks I've…" Wren was cut off by her receptionist. "Ms. Son, you have a meeting in about two minutes." He receptionist said then went back to her desk. "I've got to go Trunks, I'm so sorry; I'll answer your question later." Wren said then hung up. "Wait Wren, no." Trunks said then hung up the phone and started hitting his head against the wall. "Trunks, you break that wall and I'll kill you." Bulma said then walked away. "My heart is already ripped out." Trunks said then sank down to the floor.

Trunks was still on the floor when TJ and Bulma Lee came into the room. "Um, uncle Trunks, you look like shit." Bulma Lee said trying not to laugh with TJ. "Well not like a big pile of shit, just like shit." TJ said covering his mouth to hide his smile. "I should tell both your mothers, but I'm too depressed to. "You should have saw him on Christmas when I was 1, he started came down in his rob, grabbed the eggnog and went right back upstairs." Bulma Lee said shaking her head. "Don't you kids have some homework to do?" Trunks asked getting up and walking back into the kitchen. "It's summer, we don't start school till August." Bulma Lee said rolling her eyes. "Well, go into your lab and work on something. "I'm not allowed to go into my lab because I set off and _EXPAREMENTAL_ bomb in there." Bulma Lee said trying to hear if her mom heard her. "I don't care if it was and experiment or not, you're still grounded." Bra said coming downstairs. "Hi TJ, no one told me you were here." Bra said hugging her nephew. "Hey, Bra I need to talk to you." Trunks said then spun his sister around and left the room. "How long did you know about TJ?" Trunks asked hoping for not that long. "Since he was born, why?" Bra asked curiously. "Really, and no one wanted to tell me?" Trunks asked shaking his head. "Wren, didn't want us to tell you." Bra said smiling weakly then saw her dad come in the house. "Hey daddy." Bra said trying to run from the conversation. "Where is he?" Vegeta asked looking around. "In the kitchen." Bra said rolling her eyes.

TJ was talking about school clicks with Bulma Lee when Vegeta walked in. "Hey Veg-man." TJ said waving at Vegeta. "Your mother is so dead." Vegeta said under his breath. "Come with me." Vegeta said then left the kitchen. "What are we going to do?" TJ asked hoping nothing bad. "Testing your strength." Vegeta said smirking.

**_A/N:_** Hope Vegeta doesn't break him.


	4. Sleeping is not always fun

_**Do I still love my best friend?**_

* * *

Okay, you know the story, but this is the sequel so you'll figure it out.

**_A/N_**:**_PLEASE READ_**: I'm getting really bored with this story, but the only reason I'm still doing it because of my fans, so if you want my story you can pm me and tell me you want it, but if I don't get any takers in two months I'm going to stop my story all together, I'm sorry.

"Mom, can I…" Bra answered Bulma Lee quickly on her question. "No" Bra said while reading a magazine. "I was just going to ask if I could show TJ around West city." Bulma Lee said crossing her arms. "How much are you going to need?" Goten asked working on his computer. "About 100." Bulma Lee said smiling. "That's the cheapest you've ever asked for." Bra said looking curious. "I'm just trying to save money." Bulma Lee said giving her parents an innocent smile. "Hey uncle Goten, you know you've missed my birthday for about fourteen years." TJ said smiling. "I'm going to go bankrupt dealing with you kids." Goten said giving Bulma Lee and TJ 200 each. "Love you." Bulma Lee said giving her dad a kiss. "Thanks" TJ said patting Goten on the back.

"Okay, so I'm going to introduce you to my friends, then we're all going to the mall, and then the movies." BL (A/N: Bulma Lee for short) said walking over to her hover bike. "You can get your dad's hover bike." BL said pointing to the black sleek hover bike in the back. "Sweet" TJ said then hopped on the bike.

~WREN'S JOB~

"Ms. Son you have a call on line one, it's your mom, a call on line four, it's your sister in law, and a call in line six it's your husband." Wren's assistant said then walked out to get some coffee for Wren and herself. "Husband" Wren said in a questionable tone. "Hello Wren Son speaking." Wren said answering the phone a little worried. "Hey, I was wondering what you wanted for dinner." Trunks said with a perky upbeat voice, Wren started to laugh at her ex-fiancé's silliness. "I thought we were going out to eat." Wren said biting her lip and trying to ease into asking Trunks to dinner. "Are you asking me out?" Trunks asked in a playful tone. "Are you accepting?" Wren asked in the same tone. "Yes I'm excepting." Trunks said with the biggest grin on his face. "Then yes I'm asking." Wren said trying to hide her excitement. "Oh, you never answered my question." Trunks said sitting at the kitchen table. "What question?" Wren asked confused. "Do you still love me?" Trunks asked playing with the fake fruit in the middle of the table. "Oh, Trunks I've…" The line went dead and Trunks' smile started to disappear.

"YOU IDIOT!" Wren screamed at her assistant who spilled hot coffee on her lab and the phone. "I'm so sorry Ms. Son; I didn't mean to, I slipped on my own two feet." The assistant said moving coffee stained papers out of the way. "Now I have to re-do those papers, there do tomorrow." Wren said putting her head onto her hands. "Could you please call 'my husband' back and tell him I have to cancel dinner." Wren said leaving her office to go get some paper towels.

~CAPSULE CORP~

"Oh, I see, okay tell her I'll see her tomorrow." Trunks said with a disappointed look on his face. "What's the matter Trunks, you look like you just lost your best friend." Goten said walking over to Trunks and putting his arm around his shoulder. "I did." Trunks said then walked upstairs.

Wren walked into the Capsule Corp. door at about 2 am and went into the kitchen. "You canceled." Trunks said sitting in the living room. "I'm sorry Trunks, my stupid assistant spilled coffee on my papers and me, I had to re-do them." Wren said then started to think. "Why am I explaining myself to you, we're not even together." Wren said chuckling, shaking her head, and then went to the kitchen for something to eat. Trunks got up and walked over to the kitchen; he grabbed Wren by the waist and pushed her front up towards the counter. "We may not be together, but we do have a kid together and I know you still want me." Trunks said then kissed Wren on her mating mark, which turned her on instantly because no one has ever touched that spot since she left Trunks. "Say you still want me, that's all I need and we can make love all night." Trunks said turning Wren around and putting her legs around his waist. "I still want you." Wren moaned into Trunks' ear. Trunks started to smirk and dropped Wren. "You fool." Trunks said starting to laugh. "What" Wren said in a confused tone. "You really think I want you back, you must be stupider then I thought." Trunks said, then Drew came out of no were and her and Trunks started kissing. "No" Wren whispered under her breath. "I can't believe you kissed her." Drew said then she and Trunks walked out of the kitchen laughing. "NO!" Wren screamed then started crying.

"NO!" Wren screamed then jumped up. She looked around and she was at her desk, she looked at the Italian food on her desk and threw it away. "Ms. Son, oh good you're awake, I finished up the rest of your papers you can go home now if you want." Wren's assistant said then went back to her desk. "Thanks" Wren said then packed up and said bye to her assistant and left.

**_A/N: _** If you read my fist note, then you know what I'm talking about when I say this, I have so many other stories in my head and I can't keep all my other ideas in a different part in my mind so I'm going to try and finish Mustang and then go to a different story but I'm probably going to start on a different story then try and finish Mustang.


	5. Story idea

_**Amped up**_

This is a Wren and Trunks get together, Trunks is the prince of Vegetasi, but for protection he lives on earth, and Wren is his body guard but they have never met until one today.

Trunks was sitting in his seat talking to his friends when he heard arguing over near the garbage cans. "ASS HOLE!" A girl yelled hopping out of the garbage can. "Sorry Wren, I thought you said throw me in." The boy said snickering. "Let me whip that smile off your face." Wren said getting out of the garbage so she could punch the guy in his face. "Hold on, fighting is never the answer." Trunks said getting in front of Wren so she couldn't hurt the guy. Wren stopped dead in her tracks _'King Vegeta said I should never talk to prince Trunks, when he turns away I'll leave'_ Wren thought hoping he would go away quickly. "How about I help clean you off." Trunks said smiling at Wren. "Trunks don't help her she's a freak." The same guy yelled, Trunks turned around and Wren ran off so quickly that no one even saw her move. "Shut up." Trunks said rolling his eyes. "As I was…" Trunks turned back around to see the black haired beauty gone and only an empty pudding cup in the place she stud _'Wonder where she went, she's really pretty'_ Trunks thought then went back to his friends.

"That was too close." Wren said to herself. "Hey Wren, what was too close?" A boy with black hair and black eyes also asked looking at Wren smiling. "Goten, aren't you supposed to be at West Central high school, guarding the princess?" Wren asked scowling at the boy. "Calm down sis, West Central is visiting." Goten said smiling at his sister. "I have to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone." Wren said grabbing her brother by the collar and pulling his closer to her face. "Okay" Goten said with his upbeat voice. "I just meet Prince Trunks." Wren said then started biting her fingers. "YOU WHAT?!" Goten yelled then pulled his sister into an abandoned hallway. "Some boys dumped me into a trash can and I was about to beat them up, and then Trunks broke it up." Wren said putting her head in her hands. "SOME BOYS WHAT?!" Goten yelled again getting angry. "No one messes with my sister." Goten said about to go find these boys. "NO, Trunks is the school president and if you get into a fight he'll try and break it up and you'll meet him." Wren said grabbing her brother's arm. "Okay, I won't kick there ass's." Goten said then hugged his sister and ran off to find his class.

Wren walked out of the abandoned hallway and on her way out she bumped into Trunks. "Dude, watch…" Wren didn't finish her sentence. "Sorry, I was looking for you." Trunks said smiling and Wren. "Thanks but I'm fine." Wren said then walked away. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out." Trunks said walking after Wren. "Wow you're straight to the point." Wren said trying to get away from him. "Well I am class president." Trunks said running his hands threw his long purple hair. "I can't go out with you." Wren said then turned a corner and saw her brother. "Why" Trunks asked in a disappointing tone. "Because I have a boyfriend." Wren said then ran over to Goten. "This guy?" Trunks said on an offended manner. "Yes this guy." Wren said smirking. "Wren what's going on?" Goten asked a little bit scared. "I was just turning this guy down, because you're my boyfriend." Wren said winking at her brother. "Yes I am." Goten said after getting what's going on. "Well, I hope you guys are happy." Trunks said walking away a little bit sad.

~**GOTEN AND WREN'S HOUSE**~

"King Vegeta is going to skin us alive." Goten said curling up in a ball and rocking back and forth. "No he's not, we can just tell him and he'll be very reasonable." Wren said in a calm manner.

"YOU WHAT, YOU IDIOTS, I GIVE YOU ONE SIMPLE TASK, MAKE SURE MY KIDS ARE SAFE AND DONE MEET THEM, BUT YOU FUCK THAT UP!" King Vegeta scream at the two kids. "We've kept them safe since kindergarten, and we're graduating in about two months, we were going to meet them sooner or later." Wren said standing in a military way and trying to hide the fear in her voice. "Yes, but I didn't want my son to try and ask his body guard on a date." Vegeta said threw gritting teeth. "Well, I didn't either but he has good taste." Wren said under her breath. "WHAT WAS THAT SOLIDER?!" Vegeta asked he was so pissed at this point that a vain was popping out of his forehead. "Nothing sir." Wren said with wide eyes and a hint of fear grazing them. "Well, if that's all I'll see you in a month." Vegeta said and was about to transmission out until Goten said something. "But we're graduating in two months." Goten said in a confused voice. "Oh, I didn't tell you, you guys are taking the Prince and Princess and coming to Vegetasi tomorrow." Vegeta said with an evil smirk on his face and then ended transmission. Goten started to hyperventilate. "We…can't…do this." Goten said between breaths. "It's okay just breath." Wren said soothing her brother. "It's okay Goten we've got this." Wren said then hugged her brother and started rubbing his back.

~**_NEXT DAY_**~

"Hey" Wren said smiling at the purple haired boy. "Hey" Trunks said looking confused to why Wren was talking to him. "I need your help with something, can you follow me?" Wren asked still walking in the halls. "Okay" Trunks said still confused.

Wren and Trunks got to the back of the school and Trunks was looking really confused till a sharp pain entered through his neck. Wren chopped in the back of the neck and caught him and opened a capsule car and threw him in. "Well that was easier than I thought." Wren said then got in the car a drove off."

**_A/N:_** This is a preview of what I think would be a good story but I want you guys to like it before I make another story then you guys get all into it and I stop writing.


	6. Breaking up is never easy

_**Do I still love my best friend?**_

Okay, you know the story, but this is the sequel so you'll figure it out.

**_A/N:_** I know that now I'm being confusing, but I have decided to finish the story then finish Mustang and then to my new story Amped up, the last chapter that I uploaded was my new story.

Wren rushed over to her car thanking the heavens that her dream was just that, a dream _'Oh god, I'm still in love with Trunks'_ Wren thought coming into realization. Wren got into her car and started to cry _'I don't know if we can be together again, I don't want another heart ache'_ Wren thought pushing her hair back _'If you love him, you know the right choice'_ Wren's conscience told her. Wren nodded her head, started the car and turned the radio. I don't want to miss a thing, by Aerosmith, was playing and Wren started to cry again "I CAN'T DO THIS!" Wren screamed. Wren was about to speed off when she heard a knock on her window. "Wren, are you okay?" One of Wren's boss' asked looking at Wren like she was insane. "Mr. Turner have you ever had a life changing decision in your life and the safety of someone you love is in jeopardy?" Wren asked wiping the tears away from her eyes. "Yeah, when I was about to marry my wife, my best man was her ex-fiancé and I loved him like a brother he understood when I told him how much I needed her more then she needed me." Mr. Turner said smiling at Wren. "But Mr. Turner…" Wren was cut off by her boss. "Please call me Jack." Jack said going on the other side of Wren's car and getting into the passenger's seat. "Okay Jack, this is my son and his father, I still love him but I don't want to get my son's hopes up when it doesn't work between me and his father." Wren said placing her head on her steering wheel. "Well, how do you know it's not going to work out, and a pretty thing like you shouldn't be single, you should be married." Jack said nudging Wren in the arm. "Jack if you're trying to ask me to marry you, the answer is no, I don't date my boss." Wren said laughing. "Darn, I thought I had a good chance." Jack said laughing with Wren. "I like you, but if you're really distressed over this guy, then follow your heart it'll lead you to Oz." Jack said then got out of the car and walked over to his. "Why are old guys so wise." Wren said pulling her hair.

~**_CAPSULE CORP._**~

"Dad, go to bed, it's three am." TJ said coming downstairs for something to drink. "Why aren't you asleep." Trunks asked rolling his eyes. "Because I'm on the phone with Tina." TJ said in a 'Mater-of-fact' tone. "Well tell Tina, you need to go to bed." Trunks said then went into the living room.

Wren walked into Capsule Corp. looking tired as ever. Wren went into the living room and plopped down on the couch. "Hey" Trunks looking at Wren's tired figure. "Hey" Wren said smiling with her tired eyes closed. "How was your day?" Trunks asked lifting Wren into bridal style. "Where are you taking me?" Wren asked putting her arms around Trunks' neck and her head on his chest. "My bed room." Trunks said with a smirk on his face. "I don't want to do that." Wren said yawning. "I know, I'm letting you sleep in there." Trunks said rolling his eyes. "Oh" Wren said then snuggled into Trunks' chest.

~**_NEXT DAY_**~

Wren woke up to see Trunks' arms around her waist, she snuggled into his chest then stopped _'You need to be careful, you may still love him but you need to watch your heart'_ Wren thought. Wren got out of Trunks' grasp. "What's the matter?" Trunks asked stretching. "We can't do this again." Wren said sitting up. "What" Trunks asked smiling but looking confused. "We can't do this, I do still love you, but I need to move on for TJ's and my heart's safety." Wren said wiping one tear from her eyes. "You've already caused me enough heart aches and crying, I don't need any more of that." Wren said pushing her hair back. "Are you shitting me, TJ _loves_ me and _loves_ that I'm in his life." Trunks said standing up. "We don't have to go to court; you can have him on the weekends." Wren said ignoring what Trunks just said. "Are you listing, Wren I want us to be a family and I want you to be my wife and my number one again." Trunks said softly. "I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore, I'm lying to myself when I say 'I know he's not going to hurt me anymore' Trunks I need you to just be a father to TJ and be there when I need help." Wren said trying so hard not to cry. "Wren, I can be a father to TJ, but I can't be your friend again, I'm too in love with you to do that." Trunks said looking down at the ground. "I understand that, I'll pick TJ up Tuesday, could you take him cloths shopping?" Wren asked walking towards the door. "Anything for the one who has broken my heart countless times." Trunks said rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "YOU BROKE MY HEART WHEN YOU DIDN'T FIGHT FOR ME!" Wren said screaming. "YOU TOLD YOUR DAD TO MAKE SURE I SAY OUT OF IT!" Trunks said yelling back. "I thought you would have said screw it and come after me, that's your problem you don't go after the ones you love." Wren said breathing to keep the tears down. "I didn't know you still wanted me." Trunks said touching Wren's shoulder. "Don't touch me, I can't even look at you right now." Wren said snapping then ran out the door.

Trunks walked down stairs at about three pm grabbed the vodka, wine, and beer that was in the fridge. "TJ, we'll go school shopping tomorrow, today I need to morn." Trunks said about to walk back upstairs. "Can I come?" BL asked smiling. "No, I need to spend some time with TJ alone." Trunks said then went back to the kitchen grabbed a bucket of ice and a glass.

"Mom, what did you do?" TJ asked talking on the phone with his mom. "What's are you talking about?" Wren asked unpacking boxes and wiping tears away from her eyes. "I'll be over in a few." TJ said then hung up the phone.

~**_WREN'S NEW HOUSE_**~

TJ walked through the opened door. "Mom" TJ called for Wren but didn't get an answer. "Mom, it's TJ." TJ said walking through the house looking for his mother. "FUCK" Wren yelled TJ ran towards her voice he saw a bottle of vodka and his mother holding her cut hand. "What happened mom?" TJ asked going into the bathroom and getting some toilet paper. "The knife bit me." Wren said in a drunken slur. "Well maybe you shouldn't be fucked up sloppy drunk, and then the knife wouldn't of bitten you." TJ said shaking his head. "Don't cuss, and I'm 30 I'm allowed to be fucked up sloppy drunk." Wren said laughing then started to cry. "TJ, your father and I aren't getting back together, I didn't want to get any deeper, I didn't want us, no not us I didn't want to get hurt again." Wren said hugging her son. "Shit mom, why the hell do you screw up good stuff?" TJ asked snapping at his mother. "Don't…" Wren was cut off by TJ. "Why did you push dad away, I know it was his fault at first but now you fucked up, he was so sorry, he's now locked in his room getting sloppy drunk with three different types of drinks, and because you didn't want to get hurt." TJ said standing up and pacing back and forth. "I'm sorry TJ, but I have a heart and it breaks easily." Wren said standing up grabbing her vodka bottle and walked into the other room. "TJ, I want to show you something." Wren said looking back at her son. "What" TJ asked with attitude in his words. "I need to garage for my car and I don't want you to set fire to my other room, so you can have the entire basement for you science lab." Wren said then sat down on a greyish couch drinking more of her vodka. "Thanks mom, but I need you and dad to get back together." TJ said taking the bottle from Wren. "Give that back." Wren said walking after her son who was walking away from his mother. "NO" TJ said yelling and locking himself in the bathroom. "I CAN'T GET BACK WITH YOUR FATHER BECAUSE I CAN'T GET MY HEART BROKEN AGAIN AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO HATE HIM ANMORE IF HE DOES BREAK MY HEART!" Wren yelled while she banged on the door. "Mom, he's too in love with you to do any of that." TJ said unlocking the door walking out and holding his mother's shaking figure.

**_A/N:_** I love TJ, he's such a good son, I hope my son's like him, I'm not pregnant, but anyway if you're reading this then you still love my stories thank you very much but I do have to say one thing, Mustang will be a short story and will probably have about 17-20 chapters soooo yeah.


	7. New realtionships suck also

**_Do I still love my best friend?_**

Okay, you know the story, but this is the sequel so you'll figure it out.

**A/N:**This is about two months after Wren kind of broke up with Trunks.

"TJ, GET YOU ASS BUT DOWN HERE!" Wren yelled from TJ's lab. "Yes mother." TJ said in an annoyed tone. "Why does your lab look like you had pigs in here?" Wren asked stepping over stuff. "I'm on the brink of a new discovery, I don't know." TJ said rolling his eyes. "Okay if your still mad at me about breaking things off with your father then get over it, I'm going out with Tomes and that's final." Wren said fixing her bangs. "What kind of name is _Tomas_?" TJ said picking up papers. "It's the name of a doctor." Wren said then walked upstairs. "Can you drop me off at dads then?" TJ asked putting the papers on his desk. "I don't know where his new house is; ask him to pick you up." Wren said from upstairs. "You always use that excuse." TJ said mumbling under his breath then heard the doorbell; he got an evil look on his face and grabbed a capsule.

"MOM, look at my new invention before you go." TJ said smiling at the tall muscular man in front of him. "Hey Tom, I've seen you've been eating your Wheaties." TJ said rolling his eyes. "Thanks" Tomas said with his deep voice. TJ clicked the capsule and threw it, a robot popped open and threw a jar of blue paint at the man, he ducked and it went on Wren. "OMG, I got the wrong capsule." TJ said with a nonchalant voice. "TJ, go to your room, call your father so he can pick you up." Wren said through gritted teeth. "Let me go change, you can come in and sit down on the couch." Wren said running upstairs.

"TJ, things are over between me and your father, we're not getting back together." Wren said standing in TJ's door way. "Mom, dad is a wreck without you, he _needs_ you." TJ said packing his stuff. "I can't talk about this with you right now." Wren said then went into her room to change. "You never can talk about this with me." TJ said rolling his eyes.

~**_RESTURANT TRUNKS TOOK WREN_**~

"I've been here before." Wren said smiling weakly. "Oh, do you want to go somewhere else?" Tomas asked looking worried. "No, it's okay." Wren said smiling at Tomas as he pulls her chair out for her. "So tell me about TJ, he seems like a smart kid." Tomas said chuckling. "He is, he just like his…father." Wren paused because she saw Trunks with another woman. "Hold on a minute." Wren said smiling then started to scowl. She walked over to his table and got a pleasant look back on her face. "Hey Trunks, aren't you supposed to have TJ tonight, I told him to call you." Wren said smiling at Trunks' date. "I called him a little while ago to see if he wanted to catch a movie with me and he said he's hanging out with his friends." Trunks said giving Wren a fake smile. "Will you excuse us for a minute, my table is right there could you go sit there I need to talk to him, in private." Wren asked so politely that she felt like her nose was about to bleed. "Okay" The girl said with a brainless smile. "Nice choice in women." Wren said smiling. "Well when the girl you're so madly in love with rips out your heart it's hard to find someone better." Trunks said drinking some wine. "You might not want to do that, you girlfriend over there might not be legal to drive." Wren said trying to hold back laughter. "You're not funny." Trunks said looking away from Wren. "Anyway, TJ's grounded he's not supposed to be hanging out with his friends." Wren said taking a bread stick from the little brown basket. "Why is he grounded, and why didn't you tell me?" Trunks asked scowling at Wren. "He set fire to my date last week and I did tell you, last weekend, you probably didn't hear it because you were too busy staring at me breasts." Wren said giving Trunks a plane look. "Oh get over yourself." Trunks said rolling his eyes. "Oh, you weren't because you damn sure wont looking at my eyes." Wren said smirking. "Well…you…shut up." Trunks said crossing his arms. "How about you take Malibu Barbie back to the striper poll you got her from and go get your son." Wren said crossing her legs. "I can't." Trunks said about to laugh. "Why not, you have her on a time period?" Wren said looking away from Trunks. "No, but it looks like your boyfriend beat me to what I wanted to do tonight." Trunks said then started laughing; Wren turned around and saw Tomas and Trunks' date making out. "Why do I always lose my guys to skanks?" Wren said putting her head in her hands. "Well maybe because you already found the right guy." Trunks said smiling at Wren. "Can you just take me home?" Wren asked wiping tears away and smudging her mascara in the proses. "Sure" Trunks said smirking at getting out of his chair.

~**_TRUNKS' CAR_**~

"Wren stop touching my radio." Trunks said turning back to what he was listing to. "No" Wren said in a drunken slur. "You had to ask them to get you a bottle of wine?" Trunks asked trying to grab the bottle of wine away from Wren. "NO, you have to drive the car." Wren said moving the bottle out of Trunks' reach. "Whatever" Trunks said rolling his eyes. "Can I tell you something?" Wren asked corking the bottle then put it down between her feet. "What" Trunks asked stopping at the light. "I'm a selfish bitch." Wren said spitting her words out like venom. "No, you're not." Trunks said felling a little bad for the women he loved. "Yes I am, I'm breaking your heart and I'm keeping TJ away from you because I don't want to get hurt." Wren said looking at Trunks with teary eyes. "Can I tell you something?" Trunks asked looking at Wren then the road. "Sure" Wren said wiping tears away. "I'm never going to stop being in love with you, we can be old and TJ can have his own kids I'm still going to think you're the most beautiful women in the world and I will still love you." Trunks said then took a breath. "Pull over." Wren said softly. "What why do…" Trunks was cut off by Wren. "JUST PULL THE DAMN CAR OVER!" Wren yelled and Trunks did as he was told. When the car was finally at a complete stop Wren got out of the car. "HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU TELL ME THAT KNOWING HOW I FEEL AT THIS MOMENT!?" Wren yelled as she walked away from the car. "Wren get back in the car." Trunks said getting out of the car running after Wren. "NO" Wren yelled walking farther away. "Wren, I don't know why this has come to shock you but I do, I love you Wren Wren Elizabeth Son, and I always will." Trunks said running in front of Wren and stopping her dead in her tracks. "STOP SAYING THAT!" Wren screamed then started to cry even harder and break down. "I can't stop saying what I feel." Trunks said picking Wren up and hugging her small body. "Get off of me." Wren said pushing Trunks away and flew away. "You can't push me away forever." Trunks said to himself and went back to his car to find it gone. "SHIT" Trunks yelled then flew home.


	8. New boy

**_Do I still love my best friend?_**

Okay, you know the story, but this is the sequel so you'll figure it out.

**_A/N:_** Next day after Wren totally rejected Trunks.

Wren walked into work with a pair of sunglasses on and a Starbucks cappuccino in her hand. "Okay everyone we have a new person joining our group today, I want you to make them feel welcomed and I want one of you to show then around." Wren's other boss Mr. Turner said looking around and saw Wren try to snick in an hour and a half late. "Aw, Ms. Son you seem to be standing up to do the job, you can show our new man around, and this is Mr. Banks, Josh Banks." Mr. Turner said smiling at Wren. "How did you know." Wren said in a sarcastic tone. When Wren's boss left she started walking towards her office and motioned Josh to follow her, Josh was a tall man with red hair, blue eyes and a lot of freckles, a rather buff guy and definitely knew how to pick out a suit. "Hi, I'm Wren Son." Wren said as she got into her office and held her hand out to greet him better. Josh just stared at her like she was another life form. "Hello earth to Mr. Banks." Wren said chuckling lightly and snapping her fingers I front of his face. "What?" Josh said in a really nice Australian accent. "Oh, you're Australian." Wren said smiling at him. "Yup, born and raised there." Josh said looking around Wren's office. "You have a nice set up here." Josh said looking at the picture of a scowling TJ. "This your boy?" Josh asked smiling at TJ. "Yeah, that's him." Wren said thinking of her son and smiling. "He looks really familiar." Josh said thinking of where he's seen that face before. "He should, he looks just like his father, Trunks Briefs." Wren said walking over to her desk and arranging her papers. "You're married to the Trunks Briefs?" Josh asked with a shocked look. "NO, I had a child with the Trunks Briefs." Wren said rolling her eyes and getting an attitude. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of been in your business like that." Josh said looking down at his feet. "Well you should be." Wren said crossing her arms and looking away from Josh. "How about I take you to this nice restaurant I found on my drive to work?" Josh asked trying to cheer Wren up. "Sorry, I don't go out with co-workers." Wren said crossing her arms. "But it's not a date, it's just two co-workers having lunch." Josh said smiling really big. "Sorry, it's still a no." Wren said biting her lip and looking down at her papers. "Hey guys, another meeting in like two minutes." A person from down the hall said then left. "Let's go to this other meeting." Wren said rolling her eyes.

~**_END OF DAY_**~

"Hey Wren, do you have the Dennis file?" Josh asked walking into Wren's office and saw her crying. "Oh, I thought I was the only one here." Wren said putting something in her drawer quickly and then wiping her eyes. "I stayed late to finish up some work, are you okay?" Josh asked walking over to the seat that was in front of Wren's desk. "Yeah I'm fine." Wren said giving Josh a fake smile; Josh gave Wren a plane look. "OKAY, I found an old picture of me and TJ's father in my wallet." Wren said laying her head on her desk. "Why are you crying over him, it's his loose, you're a kind, beautiful, and smart person, any man would be lucky to call you his." Josh said blushing. "You really think that?" Wren asked looking up at the Australian man. "Yeah" Josh said standing up. "Would you like to have dinner some time?" Josh asked quickly. "Sure" Wren said smiling. "I know you don't date co-workers but we don't… wait what?" Josh was so shocked by Wren's answer he couldn't even display his excitement. "I said sure, I'll go out with you." Wren said wiping her eyes. "Really, okay I'll up pick you up tomorrow at 8." Josh said breathing heavily. "7" Wren said packing up her stuff. "That's what I meant, 7." Josh said while walking out backwards and hitting the door on the way, Wren just laughed at him.

~**_WREN'S HOUSE_**~

"TJ, you here?" Wren called as she opened the door. When Wren opened the door a grey and black husky puppy ran up to her and fell flat on his back. "Hello little guy, what are you doing in my house?" Wren asked the puppy while she bent down to rub his belly. "Hey mom, I found him in out garbage can while I was walking up the drive way." TJ said holding shampoo and a towel. "TJ don't use my shampoo to wash him, we can go to the dog store to get him something." Wren said taking her shampoo away from TJ. "We can keep him?" TJ asked smiling really big. "Well I never had a dog when I was younger, so yeah we can keep him." Wren said picking the little dog up and putting her work stuff down. "What are we going to name him?" Wren asked petting the little dogs head. "Well how about after my favorite scientist Leonardo." TJ said laughing. "And we call him Leo for short." Wren said laughing along with her son. "That sound good, doesn't it Leo." TJ said talking to the dog. "Let go get Hammy some stuff." Wren said opening back up the door and walking out.

~**_TOMORROW NIGHT_**~

Trunks walked up to the door and rung the door bell and heard a dog barking then TJ opened the door holding Hammy. "Hey Dad." TJ said petting the dog. "Whose this?" Trunks asked getting a closer look at Hammy. "This is Leonardo Briefs, Leo for short." TJ said putting Leo on the ground and grabbing his bag and Leo's leash. "TJ wait, you forgot you laptop." Wren said handing TJ his apple computer; Wren was wearing a short strapless purple dress with a gold ribbon on her waist and purple heels. "You look great mom." TJ said looking at his mother suspicious. "Thanks, hi Trunks." Wren said giving Trunks and awkward smile. "Hello Wren, you look pretty." Trunks said rocking front and back, and then if things couldn't get any worse Josh pulled up in his red Lamborghini. When Josh walked out of the car Trunks instantly got man, jealous, and embarrassed. Mad because this guy is coming to take _his_ women out on a date, jealous because he's not taking Wren out, and embarrassed because this is all happening in front of his son. "Oh, shit." Wren said slapping her face into her hang. "Hey Wren." Josh said walking up the drive way with a bouquet of roses. "Holy crap you're Australian." TJ said looking happy. "Yeah" Josh said smiling at the boy. "Mom, you didn't tell me you're going out and let alone with and Australian dude." TJ said shaking Josh's hand and looking at his mom. "Oh, you're TJ and you must be Trunks Briefs, I'm a big fan of your work." Josh said extending his hand for Trunks to shake. "Hello, it's funny you know my name but I seem to come across a blank on yours." Trunks said shaking Josh's hand. "Oh, how rude of me ,I'm Josh Banks." Josh said smiling. "Wait the Josh Banks, your father helped Capsule Corp. win a really big case when I was like five." Trunks said smiling. "Yeah, my dad is pretty famous." Josh said shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah, I know how famous parents feel." Wren, Trunks, and TJ said all at once. "Okay, this is just getting weird, Josh lets go." Wren said closing the door and grabbing Josh's hand and left. "TJ call me if you need anything." Wren said walking away. Trunks just rolled his eyes then started sniffing the air and looked down. "He peed on my pants." Trunks said moving his foot away from the dog.

**_A/N:_** So, what did you thinks, I liked it :D


	9. Wren's three boys

Do I still love my best friend?

Okay, you know the story, but this is the sequel so you'll figure it out.

**_A/N:_** This is Wren's and Josh's date.

"Wow, it's really pretty here." Wren said looking around; they were in a secret garden with exotic plants all over the place. "Thanks, my mother owned a flower parlor back home." Josh said smiling at Wren as she looked everywhere. "So you have a green thumb?" Wren asked drinking her water. "Kind of, are you sure you don't want any wine?" Josh asked pouring himself some wine. "I shouldn't, I've had an awful experience with alcohol." Wren said waving the bottle away. "Well aren't you the good influence." Josh said eating some of his food. "And aren't you the excellent cook." Wren said eating her food. "Well, my father was a big chief." Josh said wiping his mouth off. "Wow, my dad was a world hero, and my mom was the best stay at home mother you'll ever going to see." Wren said chuckling. "I would love to me then sometime." Josh said leaning back in his chair. "Are you saying, you want this to go further?" Wren asked picking at her food with her fork. "Well, I'm not saying I want this to end." Josh said leaning into the table. "I do too." Wren said smiling and looking at Josh. "Okay, good." Josh said then stood up and reached for Wren's hand. "What are you doing?" Wren asked looking confused. "I want to dance." Josh said then grabbed Wren's hand and turned the radio up loader.

~**_TRUNKS' NEW HOUSE_**~

"Wow dad, you really did some renovations, I never pictured you as a handy man." TJ said looking around. "Well, it's just science." Trunks said sitting on his couch. "So dad, what's your plan on getting mom back?" TJ asked taking Leo off of his leash. "There is no plan." Trunks said looking down at his feet. "WHAT, you have to get mom back, that Josh guy seems cool but I don't want him to be my new dad." TJ said walking over to his father. "Well it seems your mother is over me, so what's the point?" Trunks asked pushing passed TJ. "The new Trunks Briefs wouldn't give up this easly." TJ said walking after his dad. "GIVE IT UP TJ, YOUR MOTHER AND I ARE NOT GETTING BACK TOGETHER!" Trunks said then stomped away. "Didn't have to yell." TJ said under his breath.

~**_WREN'S HOUSE_**~

"Would you like to come in for a cup of coffee?" Wren asked standing at her door with Josh. "I would love to." Josh said holding Wren's hand. Wren opened the door and threw off her shoes. "How do you like your coffee?" Wren asked walking into the kitchen. "Two scoops of suger and no cream." Josh said looking at the pictures she had in the living room. "You looked different when you were pregnant." Josh said looking at a picture of Wren in a witches costume with her pregnant stomach almost showing. "My roommate bet me twenty bucks I couldn't fit into my old costume, you should have saw the costume when I took it off." Wren said walking into the living room. "My mom's sister bet that my mother couldn't fit into her bathing suit." Josh said laughing. "Wow, that sounds tight." Wren said rubbing her stomach. "Well, she said she felt squished." Josh said walking a little closer to Wren. "Well it probably was, our stomach to get pretty big." Wren said blushing. "So I guess if you still were pregnant we couldn't be this close." Josh said pulling Wren so close that their stomachs were touching. "I guess not." Wren said biting her lip. Josh leaned in closer to Wren and grazed his lip but before Josh could fully kiss Wren she pulled away. "Was I moving too fast?" Josh asked giving Wren an apologetic smile. "Yeah, it's okay, I gave you the wrong signs." Wren said rubbing her temples. "No, it's my fault, I was moving _way_ too fast and its just our first date." Josh said walking towards the door. "Don't go, we havent had our coffee yet." Wren said laughing lightly and grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards the kitchen. "Okay, I'll stay." Josh said being pulled into the kitchen.

~**_NEXT DAY AT WORK_**~

"Hello Mr. Son, you look very bright this morning." Josh said checking Wren out as he walked past her. "Well, if you must know I had this really amazing date last night." Wren said winking at Josh. "He sound awesome." Josh said catching up to Wren and nudging her. "He was." Wren said walking into the door as Josh held it open for her.

~**_TJ'S SCHOOL_**~

"Hey TJ." A blonde haired girl said walking through the hall next to TJ._ 'What was your name again'_ TJ thought to himself. "Hey you." TJ said putting his arm around the girl. "Autumn, is this your boyfriend?" A teacher asked smiling at TJ. "No, TJ and I are just talking at the moment." Autumn said smiling at TJ. "We are?" TJ said looking confused, Autumn looked at him like she was about to punch him. "I mean, we are!" TJ said smiling. "Hey, you're TJ?" a big tall kid asked. "No, that's why she called me TJ." TJ said rolling his eyes. "Your dad is Trunks Briefs right?" The kid asked balling up his fist. "Yeah" TJ said looking confused. "Oh, my aunt stole him from your mom." The kid said laughing. "Oh, so your aunt is the whore." TJ said rolling his eyes. "Don't talk about my aunt like that." The kid said growling. "Don't talk about my mom's love life like that." TJ said moving Autumn away because he knew this wasn't going to end pretty. "Well at least my mom knows how to keep a man." The kid said, that sent TJ on edge. He stormed up to the taller boy and punched him straight in the jaw. "Holy crap, FIGHT!" a kid yelled then ran over to them. TJ grabbed the kid by his collar, dragged him over near the locker and slammed his face in. "I don't hear any of those jokes now." TJ said then threw him on the ground and kicked him in his stomach. A teacher ran through crowed and grabbed TJ by his arm and dragged him to the principal.

~**_WREN'S OFFICE_**~

"So, if Mr. Pellet wants the diamond dog statue then that means Mrs. Pellet has to get the honey wood table." Wren said talking to Josh. "You're really pretty." Josh said daydreaming into Wren's dark pools. "Come on Josh, we have to do this." Wren said giving Josh a serious face. "Mr. Son, you have your son's school on like two." Wren's assistant said then went back to her desk oddly slowly. Wren looked confused and answered the phone. "Hi, this is Wren Son." Wren said looking at Josh confused. "HE WHAT, I'll be there in a few minutes." Wren said then hung up the phone and left without even a glance to Josh.

~**_TJ'S SCHOOL_**~

When Wren got out of the car she tried so hard to hold her power in. Wren walked into the office and saw Trunks. "Who did he almost kill this time?" Wren asked sitting down next to Trunks. "A repeating sophmore, so technicly her beat up a senior." Trunks said smiling. "Trunks, this is not cool this could go on his permanat record, not everyone can get privladged with a awesome Copraration." Wren said rolling her eyes. "Well he is." Trunks said scowling. "But, Bulma Lee is older then him so she will inharet Capsule Corp." Wren said tightening her fists. "But TJ is my son so he will inharet Capsule Corp." Trunks said now scowling at Wren. "Well, I'm sorry I didn't know." Wren said looking away from Trunks. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Briefs." The principal motioned them into his office. "I'm, sorry Mr. Davis but me and TJ's mother are _NOT_ together." Trunks said saying the word together like it was a poisen. "Oh, sorry my mistake, but about TJ, he sent a student to the emergency room, he has to get stiches and a plate in his chin." Mr. Davis said looking into a file. "And from what I see, at his old school he got into a lot of fights." Mr. Davis said closing the file. "Wow, I didn't hear about this." Trunks said looking at Wren. "Because you didn't know about him till a few months ago..." Wren said through gritted teeth. "and about all those fights, were he went there was a lot of two parent homes, and he got teased a lot." Wren said looking down at her hands. "Well since this is a new start for him, he only get a week of ISS, but if he gets in any other fights he gets five days of OSS." Mr. Davis said wrote it down on a paper then motioned them out.

"Why didn't you tell me he got into a fight, and why did you get into a fight?" Trunks asked as he pushed TJ into his car. "I didn't think it would follow us here, and why you get into a fight?" Wren asked looking at Trunks then TJ. "Because the kid I fought was Drew's nephew then he started talking about you and dad and I got so pissed I just started to kick his ass, and if felt good." TJ said smiling. "Okay you're grounded for a month for fighting and another month for cussing." Wren said sighing at her son. "Okay" TJ said looking down at his shoes. "Wait, you're not going to fight back?" Trunks asked looking confused. "Nope, I get what I deserve." TJ said giving his parents a fake sigh. "You're not going to that party." Wren said looking at the text she just got from Josh and started laughing. "You got a text from your boyfriend?" Trunks asked rolling his eyes. "He's not my boyfriend, and I did if you want to know." Wren said rolling her eyes. "Well I didn't." Trunks said looking away from Wren. "Why did you… you know what I don't care I need to get back to work." Wren said then kissed TJ on the forehead and walked back to her car.

**_A/N:_** Well don't they sound like my parents, just kidding, but anyway read and review.


	10. Mama's got a date

Do I still love my best friend?

Okay, you know the story, but this is the sequel so you'll figure it out

**_A/N:_** Yeah so…here you go.

"Hey Wren, what happened?" Josh asked closing the door to Wren's office. "TJ got into a fight at school." Wren said putting her stuff down. "Really, why?" Josh asked looking shocked. "Some kid was talking about what happened between TJ's father and me." Wren said sitting down and looking at her papers. "Oh, do you want to talk about it?" Josh asked giving Wren a sincere smile. "No, but thanks you." Wren said smiling at Josh. "You want to do something after work?" Josh asked looking at his files. "We can go back to my place, I can cook, and we can finish these divorce papers." Wren said sighing heavily at the papers. "That sound great." Josh said touching Wren's hand.

~**_TRUNKS' HOUSE_**~

"Do you think he's better than me?" Trunks asked pacing back and forth in front of his son. "No, but he is taller." TJ said texting Autumn on his phone. "He is isn't he." Trunks said hitting himself for not being taller. "He also has a buffer figure." Trunks said smirking evilly. "But he's not stronger then me." Trunks said rolling his eyes. "No, but he does have an awesome car, mom said you've had that car since high school." TJ said now looking at his dad. "I have other cars; it's just that one is a classic." Trunks said pointing to his old car. "Classic my ass, it's old as shit." TJ said snorting. "Don't say ass, or shit." Trunks said pointing at TJ. "Can I say monkey fucker?" TJ asked looking serious. "Where are you learning these words?" Trunks asked giving his son an astonished look. "Well, I learned all the basics from South Park, adult swim, and comedy central and all the weird ones from mom." TJ said answering his text. "Your mom did always like experimenting with new words." Trunks said looking confused. "Hey dad, can I go hang out with my girlfriend?" TJ asked looking from his phone to his dad. "And get me in trouble, NO." Trunks said rolling his eyes and sitting down on the couch. "Come on, mom won't even know." TJ said giving his dad an innocent smile. "She's a mother and a women, she can smell when people lie." Trunks said then turned on the TV.

~**_WREN'S HOUSE_**~

"Smells great Wren." Josh said looking at their work in the living room. "Thanks, can you look at the Pellet file again?" Wren asked from the kitchen. "Sure" Josh said looking at the papers. Josh was about to take a look at them till he saw a picture of Wren and it looked like she was in the hospital holding TJ. _'He was so small'_ Josh thought to himself. "You're so beautiful." Josh said looking at TJ. "What'd you say?" Wren asked looking confused. "Oh, I was looking at the picture of when TJ was first born." Josh said sniffing. "Are you crying?" Wren asked walking closer to Wren. "My ex-fiancé was pregnant with what I thought was my child, I didn't find out till our wedding day that it was the guy who does our taxes is the real father, I've always wanted a son or a daughter." Josh said wiping a tear away. "Wow, my so called friend was making out with my ex-fiancé and I walked in on it." Wren said laughing. "How can you laugh about that." Josh said trying not to laugh. "I learned, if you want to be happy again you have to learn to laugh at yourself." Wren said kissing Josh on the cheek; Josh looked at Wren with a shocked expression on his face. "Wow that smells good, I'll go see if it's ready." Wren said smiling then walked away. _'Josh Alexander Banks, you are a lucky man'_ Josh thought to himself.

"Do you want a beer?" Wren asked from the kitchen. "I thought you didn't drink." Josh said walking into the kitchen. "I can have a beer once in a while." Wren said opening two beers and handing one to Josh. "That looks so good." Josh said taking a spoon and trying the sauce. "Thanks you, it's my mom's chicken taka masala (A/N: It's an Indian dish my mother and I love to make)." Wren said taking some chicken and dipping it in the sauce and feeding it to Josh. "Don't you think that was moving too fast?" Josh said chewing the hot food. "No, but if I did this it would be." Wren said then kissed Josh on the lips and then backed away. "Well, you've lightened up my evening." Josh said smiling. "Well I do have that effect on people." Wren said stirring the sauce. "The Wren effect (A/N: I said that in my other story lol)." Josh said chuckling. "That's what my friends called it." Wren said thinking of Ricky and everyone else. "My best friend is throwing a party this weekend you want to come?" Wren asked sitting on the counter. "I would love to, but I now think you're moving too fast." Josh said smirking. "Well, it's just a little get together and you look like you don't have anything to do this weekend and since we're already dating I thought…" Wren was cut off from her rambling. "We're dating?" Josh asked smiling really big. "Well yeah, I thought we were since we're not going to stop whatever we had last night." Wren said shrugging her shoulders. "I would love to go to your friends get together and I would love to be your boyfriend." Josh said putting his arms around Wren's waist. "And I would love to be your girlfriend." Wren said putting her head on Josh's chest. They were like that for a few minutes till Wren smelled something burning. "Holy crap, my food." Wren said then pushed Josh away and took the sauce off of the burner and Josh was laughing with Wren the entire time.

**_A/N:_** Well I think Wren moved on and we just need to get Trunks to move on, I don't think that will happen anytime soon though.


	11. Meeting the friends

_**Do I still love my best friend?**_

_**Okay, you know the story, but this is the sequel so you'll figure it out.**_

A/N: This is Thyme's party; pretty much it's just all her co-workers, and friends from high school.

Wren hopped out of the passenger's seat of Josh's car; Wren was wearing a red dress that went to her knee and some red converse. "You look…comfy." Josh said smiling; Josh was wearing some army printed cargo's a black short sleeve shirt and some black converse. "And you look like you're about to go to war." Wren said rolling her eyes and smiling taking out a present. "I think I'm about to vomit." TJ said pretending to gag; TJ was wearing red cargos a white shirt and some white converse. "Oh, mom does JJ a have Xbox?" TJ asked taking his book bag out of the trunk. "I don't know, ask him." Wren said fixing TJ shirt. "Hey, Josh bet I could beat you in a game of madden." TJ said smirking. "I bet you can't." Josh said smirking back at the kid. "How much?" TJ asked taking out his wallet. "Sixty bucks." Josh said crossing his arms. "I'll but down ninety." TJ said giving Josh an evil smile. "Deal" Josh said shaking TJ's hand. "Would you two come on?" Wren said rolling her eyes.

"WREN, how have you been?!" Thyme asked hugging Wren then hugged TJ and looked at Josh like he was some crazy guy. "Who are you?" Bra said going up to Josh and smiling flirtatiously. "I'm Josh." Josh said shaking Bra's hand. "HE'S ALSTRAILIAN!" Bra said looking wide eyed. "Yeah" Wren said putting her present down and rolling her eyes. Goten, Jonny, and Trunks walked into the room and glared at Josh. "Josh, this is my husband Jonny." Thyme said pulling Jonny over to her. "Hello mate." Josh said extending his hand for Jonny to shake it. "So, I hear you're dating Wren." Jonny said scowling. "Yeah" Josh said looking from Jonny to Goten and then to Trunks. "Well, just to let you know, I'm her twin/big brother." Goten said walking up to Josh, then walked back when he noticed how much shorter Josh is compared to him. "GOTEN, YOU'RE ONLY FIVE MINUTES OLDER THEN ME!" Wren yelled scowling at her brother. "Well I'm still older." Goten said sticking his tongue out at Wren. "Josh, where is it you work or do you even have a job?" Jonny asked scowling at Josh. "Yeah, I'm lawyer." Josh said looking down at the shorter man. "What do you think of my car out there?" Jonny asked still with a serious face. "It's a nice 76 Mustang, that was my dad's and my first car, I'm usually working on my cars in my spare time." Josh said smiling at Jonny. "Well I like this guy, we should hang out sometime." Jonny said patting him on his shoulder. "I told you he was okay." Goten said motioning Josh and all the men into the living room. "Those guys are going to be the death of us." Bra said rubbing her eyes.

"Wren, you are always in the way." Thyme said laughing and pushing Wren out of her way. "I'm so sorry your kitchen is the size of a match box." Wren said seasoning the ribs. "Our house is being renovated; Jonny's job gave him a _big_ raise." Thyme said looking at her friends. "That's why you guys are having this cook out." Wren said flipping over the ribs. "Yeah, we're so excited." Thyme said wiping her hands off. "I bet and where is my god son?" Wren asked looking around. "In his room on the stupid Xbox." Thyme said rolling her eyes. "Actually, it's pretty fun, especially call of duty." Wren said smiling. "You're always going to have that tomboy mentality." Bra said rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

Wren looked into JJ's room to find no one in there; she walked into the living room and got stared at by Josh and Trunks. "Who you looking from Wren?" Jonny asked rolling his eyes. "JJ" Wren said walking over to Jonny and looking at the cards he had in his hand, she put four of his poker chips in the middle. "He's in the garage with TJ." Jonny said high fiving Wren. "That's cheating, you always win at this game, I fold." Goten said crossing his arms. "It's not cheating its luck." Wren said then walked off.

TJ and JJ (A/N: Jonny Edward Philips the third or JJ for short). "So that tall guy is your mom's new boyfriend?" JJ asked playing Xbox with TJ. "Yeah, he's pretty cool, and Leo loves him." TJ said with a serious face. "Is that my JJ?" Wren said walked over to JJ and hugged him. "Hey auntie Wren." JJ said still looking at the TV. "So, whose winning?" Wren asked looking at the TV. "I wouldn't think you would care auntie Wren, this is more of a guy's game." JJ said smirking. "Bad move dude." TJ said chuckling. "It's a guy's game, give me a controller." Wren said holding out her hand, JJ hander her one and they started over the racing game they were playing. "Do you need me to tell you how to work the buttons?" JJ said giving Wren an evil grin. "No I don't." Wren said smirking then once the game started she had a lead and JJ didn't know what to do.

"Okay everyone let's eat." Thyme said walking into the living room. "Where is Wren?" Bra asked looking around. "Check the garage; she's probably watching the boys play Xbox." Trunks said putting his hand down and smirked. "Oh no, Wren has probably won all of JJ and TJ's money by now." Goten said shaking his head. Thyme went into the garage and saw Wren sitting in a chair playing JJ in madden. "Pay up chump." Wren said hopping up and holding out her hand. "What, you cheated!" JJ said shoving the money towards Wren. "Nope, I'm just lucky." Wren said taking the money from JJ's hand. "Wren, how much of the boy's money did you take?" Thyme asked shaking her head. "About fifty buck." Wren said then high fived Thyme. "When will guys learn that we're just better than them?" Thyme asked smirking. "When we start joining the NBA and NFL." Wren said counting her money.

"I would like to thank everyone who came out here and joined me, my son, and my husband's celebrating on his big promotion." Thyme said lifting her glass. "Well, let's eat." Jonny said then went to go grab a plate. "Hey, babe you hungry?" Josh asked walking over to Wren with a can of beer. "No, but could you get me a soda." Wren said smiling at Josh. "Hey Josh, can you get me a beer?" TJ asked giving Josh an innocent smile. "Sure" Josh said walking away. "Really" TJ asked looking shocked. "No, I'm not and idiot." Josh said then disappeared into the crowd of people.

"So Josh, how are you and Wren?" Trunks asked drinking a beer near the cooler. "We're fine, she's not that open is she?" Josh asked getting Wren a strawberry soda. "She was with me because I was her best friend for years, but she is a pretty shy person." Trunks said nodding. "Oh, well I just want to make sure there are no hard feelings." Josh said extending his hand. "The old me would tackle you and beat you into a bloody pulp, but the new me is a simple and more forgiving fellow, so yeah no hard feelings." Trunks said giving Josh a fake smile. "But I'll tell you this, if you hurt her I'll kill you." Trunks said spiking his Ki to were his eyes flashed teal. "Um, y-yeah I-I'm not g-g-going to d-d-d-do that." Josh said then walked away quickly. "You flashed your Ki didn't you?" TJ asked sneaking up behind his dad. "Don't do that." Trunks said turning around quickly and scowling at TJ. "Hey dad, can you get me a beer?" TJ asked smiling. "Sure" Trunks said handing TJ a beer and TJ took it and ran away. "WAIT NO, TJ GIVE THAT BACK!" Trunks said running after TJ.


	12. New girlfriend

**_Do I still love my best friend?_**

**_Okay, you know the story, but this is the sequel so you'll figure it out_**.

~**_3 MONTHS LATER_**~

TJ was in his lab while Leo was lying in his doggy bed sleeping until he heard the doorbell and started to bark. "Leo, be quiet!" TJ said then ran upstairs with Leo following close behind. TJ opened the door to see Josh holding his wallet and a game controller. "Let's do this." Josh said then started laughing with TJ. "Okay, let me just finish my homework." TJ said then ran back downstairs while Leo was barking at Josh because he wasn't paying any attention to him. "Hey TJ, where's your mom?" Josh asked squatting down to rub Leo's belly. "She's in the kitchen or her room." TJ said from down stairs.

Josh ran upstairs and went to Wren's room and saw her laid out on the bed asleep. 'She's so pretty, even when she sleeps' Josh thought in his head. Wren's eyes snapped open and she hopped up quickly and saw Josh standing in the door way. "Hey" She said rubbing her eyes. "Hey" Josh said smiling at Wren. "It was a long day today." Wren said yawning. "Yeah, I saw all those papers you had." Josh said walking over towards Wren. "Why was I the only one with homework?" Wren asked looking at all the papers that were on her bed. "You're the second best lawyer in the firm." Josh said kissing Wren. "Who's the first?" Wren asked looking confused. "Me" Josh said smirking.

"TJ you ready to lose?" Josh asked walking downstairs. "Am, I ready to win you mean." TJ said walking upstairs with his wallet in his hand. "Bring it on." Josh said racing TJ to the living room. "Would you guys stop running in the house." Wren said coming down stairs then walked over to the door because she heard the doorbell. Wren opened the door to see Trunks holding on to another women's waist. "Hey Trunks, whose this?" Wren asked smiling at the women. "This is my girlfriend, Casey." Trunks said looking at the short brunette. "Hello Casey, I'm Wren." Wren said holding out her hand. "Are you Wren Son, you represented my uncle." Casey said shaking Wren's hand. "What's his name?" Wren asked motioning them to come in. "Joe Patron." Casey said looking around the house. "You fixed the place up pretty good." Trunks said looking in all the downstairs rooms. "Thanks" Wren said smiling and walking into the kitchen. Trunks made sure Wren was gone then he ran into the living room to watch TJ and Josh play the Xbox.

"So Casey, how long have you and Trunks been dating?" Wren asked giving Casey a wine cooler. "About two months now." Casey said opening her drink. "Wow, and I'm just meeting you now." Wren said looking a bit hurt. "Oh, I travel for business and I've been on a lot of business trips." Casey said then took a sip of her drink. "Oh, what do you do?" Wren asked looking confused. "I'm the person in Capsule Corp. who sells the capsules to buyers around the world." Casey said looking down at her foot. "Okay, I just got cheated out of my money and I need a drink." Josh said looking in the fridge. "I didn't go shopping yet, sorry I was just too tired." Wren said mentally hitting herself. "Oh, it's okay, I'll go get it, do you need anything?" Josh asked grabbing his keys. "Um, some cooking oil." Wren said kissing Josh on the cheek then he left. "You guys look so happy." Casey said smiling at Wren. "Well, I'll just tell you think, Trunks loves being affectionate, it's just his father hates it so he'll only be affectionate in private." Wren said giving Casey a heads up. "Oh, thanks, so how long have you and Josh been dating?" Casey asked throwing away her bottle. "About three months." Wren said motioning Casey out of the kitchen. "Do, you plan on you two getting married?" When Casey asked that it got Trunks' attention. "I don't know, he's sweet but we just started dating, what about you?" Wren said going into the den. "Same here." Casey said sitting on the couch.

~**_CASEY, TRUNKS, AND TJ ARE GONE_**~

"Okay, what do you want for dinner?" Wren asked sitting on the kitchen counter. "I don't know, maybe take out." Josh said leaning against the counter across from Wren. "That sound good." Wren said swinging her feet. "Do you want me to help you with those papers?" Josh asked taking out all the take out pamphlets. "Sure, I just need some sleep afterwards. "My parents are having this big get together with family next week, would you like to go?" Josh asked not looking at Wren. "Two questions, are you asking me to meet your parents and is it in Australia?" Wren asked looking excited. "Yes and no, my father's family is from New Zealand." Josh said nonchalantly. "Are you serious, YES!" Wren said then hugged Josh and kissed him on the lips. "Oh, do you want Italian?" Josh asked picking up an Italian food pamphlet. "Okay" Wren said taking the pamphlet and calling the number.

(A/N: Wren's on the phone with Thyme and Bra.) "He asked me to go to his family reunion." Wren said walking out of her room and made sure Josh was still asleep. "Really, that's so sweet." Thyme said whispering. "You're going to Australia?" Bra asked going out onto her balcony. "No, we're going to New Zealand, I was thinking about taking TJ but he has school." Wren said grabbing her box of cigarettes. "Trunks can watch him, and speaking of Trunks have you seen his new girlfriend?" Thyme asked walking out of her room. "Yeah, she seems nice, and really familiar." Wren said lighting a cigarette. "She went to school with us." Thyme said sitting at the kitchen counter. "WHAT!" Bra and Wren said in unison. "Yeah, she was a sophomore when we were juniors." Thyme said grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. "Wren, if Trunks and that girl get married what would you do?" Bra asked sitting on the chair that was on her balcony. "I would be happy for him." Wren said pushing her bangs out of her face. "Okay then." Thyme and Bra said rolling their eyes. "Really I would." Wren said putting her hand on her hip. "Whatever" Bra said lifting her feet. "Hey Wren, I think you should just take Trunks back." Jonny said in a groggy voice. "JONNY, GET OFF THE PHONE!" All the girls yelled. "Sorry" Jonny said then hung up. "I think he's right though." Bra said putting the phone on her other ear. "I'm going to bed." Wren said then hung up.

~**_NEXT DAY_**~

"So, we'll leave on Saturday and come back Wednesday." Josh said nonchalantly. "Hey, you okay?" Wren asked moving closer to Josh. "No" Josh said crossing his arms. "What the matter?" Wren asked looking confused. "You keep your phone really loud and I heard your conversation." Josh said moving away from Wren the stood up. "Are you really mad about something my stupid friends said?" Wren said smirking. "Yes I am, you didn't even say you're fine with me." Josh said crossing his arms. "If I know in fine with you, why do I need to persuade my friends?" Wren asked rolling her eyes. "Well you could have at least told them no." Josh said looking at Wren again. "If you know I don't want Trunks then you know my answer." Wren said walking over to Josh kissed him on the cheek and then hugged him with a smile on her face but a hole in her heart.


	13. New Zealand

**_Do I still love my best friend?_**

**_Okay, you know the story, but this is the sequel so you'll figure it out._**

~**_SATURDAY_**~

"TJ are you sure you're going to be okay?" Wren asked fixing TJ's shirt. "Yes mom, dad is going to come pick me up tomorrow." TJ said taking his mother's hands holding them. "You guys just have a good time." TJ said kissing his mother's cheek. "Okay, bye." Wren said kissing TJ all over his face then walked over to Leo and kissed his little forehead. "Bye, I'll bring you back a toy." Wren said then patted the excited puppy on his head and walked out of the door, Leo barked in response.

"Are you sure they'll be okay?" Wren asked in Josh's car. "He's a little man, he can handle himself." Josh said putting an arm around Wren. "Okay" Wren said looking back at the house. "Let's just have a fun time this weekend." Josh said kissing Wren's cheek. "Alright" Wren said smiling.

~**_TRUNKS' HOUSE_**~

"Okay, I'll pick you up tomorrow okay." Trunks said lying in the bed with Casey. "You got to pick up TJ?" Casey asked snuggling next to Trunks. "Yeah" Trunks said grabbing his cigarettes then moved away from Casey. "Trunks, what am I to you?" Casey asked sitting up. "My girlfriend." Trunks said plainly. "Okay" Casey said sadly.

~**_NEW ZEALAND_**~

"Wow it's beautiful." Wren said looking out of the little town car. "I loved coming here as a kid." Josh said driving. "I can see why." Wren said looking at Josh. "We're staying at my uncle's cottage." Josh said smiling at Wren's happy face. "I like seeing you like this." Josh said looking back at the road. "Like what?" Wren asked confused. "Happy" Josh said chuckling. "Oh, well sometimes Japan gets boring." Wren said looking at the road. "So, what do you want to do this weekend?" Josh asked making a right turn. "I want to do everything you did as a kid." Wren said jumping up and dawn in excitement. "Okay, but you'll need boots." Josh said smirking. "Why" Wren asked looking worried. "You'll see." Josh said speeding up.

"You have your own horse?" Wren asked petting the stallion's white face. "Yeah, that's Sparky; he doesn't really get along with people that are new." Josh said looking at the horse shocked. "I'm good with animals." Wren said smiling. "Well, you can ride him and I have dusty." Josh said handing Wren a saddle. "I don't know how to put this on." Wren said heaving the heavy saddle on the gate. "I'll help you." Josh said grabbing his saddle and walks over to Wren then kissed her and smirked at her _'That gets me'_ Wren thought to herself. "Okay" Wren said smiling.

"You're a natural!" Josh said watching Wren run around the little coral with Sparky. "Thanks" Wren said going a little faster and stopped inched away from Josh. "What to race?" Josh asked looking over to the path way. "Okay" Wren said lining Sparky up. "Ready…GO!" Josh said then sped off with Dusty, Wren smirked at sped off with Sparky.

When Josh and Wren got back Sparky was tied to Dusty's saddle and Wren was in the front on Dusty's saddle and Josh was in the back holding onto Wren's waist. "That was fun." Josh said kissing Wren's neck. "IS THAT MY BOY?" A voice yelled and shocked Wren and Josh. "Mom" Josh said in a questionable tone. "Your mother." Wren said looking shocked. Josh hopped off and helped Wren down then they walked over to his mother. "Hey mom." Josh said hugging the pudgy old women; she was eyeing Wren like if she took her eye off her she would make a face. "Who's your friend?" The older women asked. "This is my girlfriend Wren." Josh said grabbing Wren's hand. "Hi, I'm Wren-Wren son." Wren said extending her hand. "Where do you work?" The women asked shaking Wren's hand. "I work at the law firm with Josh." Wren said then Josh's mothers eyes got wide. "Josh isn't a lawyer he's a doctor." She said then looked at her scowling. "Yes he a doctor, the hospital is called Law firm's hospital." Wren said thinking of a quick lie. "Oh, what and odd name for a hospital, walk with me Wren." Josh's mother said then held out her hand for Wren to take.

"I like you, and if you work with Yoshi then you are a good girl, do you want kids?" She asked looking from the ground to Wren. "Well, I actually have a son." Wren said smiling weakly. "What!?" Josh's mother said looking shocked. "Me and my ex-fiancé didn't work out and I found out I was pregnant the last minute." Wren said losing her smile. "Well that happened to me and Yoshi's father but we got back together." The women said patting Wren's hand. "I like you Mrs. Banks." Wren said smiling. "Oh please Mrs. Banks was my mother, call me Eleanor." Eleanor said smiling at Wren. "I like you." Wren said giggling. "How about we act like we don't like each other to scare Yoshi a little?" Eleanor said smirking. "Why do you call him Yoshi?" Wren asked smiling. "Because when he was little his little sister called him Yoshi to tease him now we all call him that." The little old women said then started walking back over to Josh.

~**_FAMILY REUNION_**~

Wren was wearing a purple spaghetti strap dress that went to her knee and some black heels. "You look beautiful." Josh said taking Wren's hand; Josh was wearing a black suit with a purple tie. "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself…Yoshi." Wren said then started snickering. "Let's just go inside." Josh said rolling his eyes and smiling.

Wren stepped into the little ballroom; it was the size of one of the Briefs' ballrooms. Wren looked around and got awkward stares from a lot of people, and then Eleanor went up to them and kissed Wren and Josh both. "Come on Wren; let's introduce you to the family." Eleanor said then grabbed Wren and dragged her off somewhere. "Uncle Gab, this is Yoshi's girlfriend Wren." Eleanor said showing Wren off to the strapping old gentlemen. "Why hello, I'm Gaberson." Uncle Gab said kissing Wren's hand. "Okay uncle Gab, that's my girlfriend." Josh said taking Wren's hand away from his uncle's mouth. "I was just sayin' hi Yoshi." Gab said smirking at Wren. "Come on Wren; let's meet some of my cousin's." Josh said then pulled Wren away. "You seem jealous." Wren said looking worried. "He stole my girlfriend when I was in college." Josh said plainly then walked up to some of his cousin's and put on a fake smile for some reason only Wren could notice.

"Yoshi, you didn't tell me your girlfriend was so smart." Tiffany, one of Josh's cousins, said smiling at Wren. "She's a real catch." Arnold, another cousin, said looking at Josh. "Where is it you work?" Tiffany asked getting a little closer to Wren. "I'm a doctor." Wren said looking at Josh, who started laughing. "Oh, well I have this lump on my side…" Wren quickly cut of Arnold. "I'm not that kind of doctor." Wren said hastily. "Then what kind of doctor are you?" Tiffany asked looking confused. "I'm a gynecologist." Everyone looked confused except Josh who was laughing. "I work with women…" Wren said to the still confused crowed. "down there." Wren said pointing south, they all made an I get it face then all the women started to crowed Wren and ask questions like 'What should I do if I feel itchy' and 'Can you tell me why I'm not getting pregnant' Wren was overwhelmed with questions till Josh came and saved her. "Hey, we're off the clock no questions." Josh said then grabbed Wren and ran out of the ballroom to his car. "We're we going?" Wren asked looking confused. "My secret hiding spot." Josh said then got into the car as did Wren.

**_A/N:_** Hey it's me, I have to tell you I'm probably summing this up to 15 to 20 chapters, I'll be done soon yaaay I can finish Mustang, I'm giving you a heads up I will be changing that story to a tragedy…so sad, so sad.


	14. Memories

**_Do I still love my best friend?_**

**_Okay, you know the story, but this is the sequel so you'll figure it out._**

**_A/N:_** Hey again I love updating its taboo fun.

~**_WREN'S HOUSE_**~

TJ was walking around in a pair of boxers. "I look good in my new Polo boxers; I can wear these like a boss." TJ sang then started to freak out when he heard the door. He grabbed his PJ short and threw those on, and then ran to the door. "Hello" TJ said opening the door to see Autumn wearing some red shorts and a red shirt that said 'Not a ditz, just a nerd' on it. "Hey Autumn, long time no see." TJ said motioning her in. "Hey Trunks, OMG, your house is huge and wow you must really work out." Autumn said looking at TJ's built body. "Thanks" TJ said kissing Autumn on the cheek, she just blushed and looked away from TJ. "So, what do you want to do?" Autumn asked walking away from TJ and looking around the house. "Well we can watch TV, watch a movie, play with my dog, make out, and get something to eat…" TJ looked at Autumn and smirked. "I think we should…make out." Autumn said then took off her shoes and jacket and grabbed TJ's hand and went to the living room.

~**_SECRET HIDING PLACE_**~

Wren took off her shoes and dress and jumped into the little lake and Josh covered his face so he didn't get any water in his eyes. "How'd you find this place?" Wren asked swimming closer to Josh. "I ran away one day and I was running from some guys and I hid in that cave over there and I found this place after they left." Josh said grabbing Wren and kissing her. "I call is dark beauty." Josh said in between kisses. "Why" Wren asked confused. "Because I come her during dark and sad time in my life." Josh said putting his arms around Wren. Wren looked down at Josh's chest and torso. "You have a lot of battle wounds." Wren said touching Josh's scars. "I wasn't the nicest kid in the world." Josh said chuckling. "It makes you a story." Wren said touching a big scar on Josh's hip. "What do you mean?" Josh asked smiling at Wren's face thinking how beautiful she looks and how the light in the water bounces off her skin. "Every scar on your body has a different tale and it makes you a story to be told." Wren said looking into Josh's beautiful blue eyes. "I think you're an adventure waiting to happen." Josh said looking at Wren's onyx eyes. Wren leaned in closer and kissed Josh, Josh put his hand on the back of Wren's head to deepen the kiss and his other hand on her waist. Wren pulled away and smirked at Josh, splashed him with water and swam away.

~**_TRUNKS' CAR_**~

Trunks was about five minutes away from Wren's house, he was going to pick up TJ (A/N: This is the next day).

When Trunks hopped out of the car he was looking for the key to Wren's house. He got to the door and unlocked it, when he stepped in he was attacked by Leo, pushed down and licked in the face. "Hey little buddy, were is TJ?" Trunks asked the now bigger husky puppy, he just barked in response. "Hey dad, what are you doing here?" TJ asked kind of nervously. "I'm here to pick you up." Trunks said looking at TJ suspiciously. "You have a girl hiding in the coat closet don't you?" Trunks asked looking disappointed. "The kitchen hamper." TJ said looking down and whistled to signal Autumn to come out. "Hi Mr. Briefs." Autumn said smiling innocently. "Hello Autumn, do your parents know you're here?" Trunks asked crossing his arms. "Yeah" Autumn said nonchalantly. "Well then, how about we go to Ihop, I could use some bacon." Trunks said then opened the from door for everyone to leave.

~**_JOSH'S UNCLE'S CABIN_**~

"That was fun." Wren said putting her soggy cloths in the cloths hamper. "I know you're a good swimmer." Josh said grabbing a blanket and spreading it out onto Wren and himself. "I was the best athlete in the school." Wren said laughing. "What do you want to do now?" Josh said laughing with Wren. "Sleep" Wren said yawning and closing her eyes. "Okay, we can do some stuff later on." Josh said kissing Wren's damp forehead and then closed his eyes.

Josh woke up to the smell of food. "Mhm smells good." Josh said stretching. "Thanks, we're having bacon, eggs, biscuits, and pancakes." Wren said chopping up some onion, and then cut her hand a little bit. "OW" Wren said then Wren to the sink to wash it off. "You okay?" Josh asked sitting at the little counter that was on the other side of the sink. "Yeah I'm fine." Wren said smiling at Josh. "Okay, I'm going to go take a shower then you can take yours after me and I can finish this up." Josh said leaning in to kiss Wren's forehead then walked away.

All this cooking in the morning brought back memories of Wren and Trunks together.

~**_FLASHBACK_**~

"Trunks, stop I'm cooking." Wren said hitting Trunks hand. "Well why don't we forget about the food and I can just have you for breakfast." Trunks said nibbling on Wren's ear. "That sounds like a really nice idea, but I'm hungry." Wren said trying to break free of Trunks' hold. "COME ON YOU'RE IN A PLACE WERE I EAT!" Goten said covering his eyes. "Shut up Goten." Wren said scowling at her brother. "It's just showing affection." Bra said coming downstairs and kissing Goten on the cheek. "Well it makes me want to puke." Goten said rolling his eyes. "Because your and idiot." Wren said sticking her tongue Goten. "You're a jack ass." Goten said scowling.

"Bimbo"

"Ass hole"

"Dumb ass"

"Bitch"

"Whore"

"Cunt"

"You under educated, slow, idiot." Wren said smirking. "Shut up." Goten said pouting, everyone just laughed.

~**_END FLASHBACK_**~

That was Wren's favorite memory about her friends. "Wren, you okay?" Josh asked snapping Wren out of her thoughts. "Yeah I'm fine, I'm going to go wash up now." Wren said smiling at Josh then walked away.

**_A/N:_** I liked that chapter, who knows Wren in coming into realization.


	15. Kitchen thoughts

**_Do I still love my best friend?_**

**_Okay, you know the story, but this is the sequel so you'll figure it out._**

_**A/N:**_ This is like 2 years later and both Wren and Trunks are engaged but not to each other.

~_**TWO YEARS LATER**_~

"Wren I can't believe you and Trunks and both getting married." Thyme said looking around Wren's house. "I guess you guys did move on." Bra said holding a bottle of red wine. "Now let's celebrate." Wren said holding three wine glasses. "Are you guys keeping this house?" Bra asked opening the wine. "Yeah, and he get to have his uncle's cottage in New Zealand." Wren said squealing with her friends.

~_**TRUNKS' HOUSE**_~

"I can't believe you're getting married." Goten said shaking his head. "And it's not Wren." Jonny said patting Trunks the back and handing him a beer. "Whatever" Trunks said rolling his eyes. "And Wren is also getting married." Goten said chugging down his drink. "What, no one told me that" Trunks said scowling at TJ who had his face glued to the TV with JJ and BL. "Well she knows you're getting married." Jonny said opening his beer. "Wren knows everything because your wives are some big a-s-s gossipers." Trunks said spelling out ass. "We are older than five…" TJ said scowling at his dad. "We can spell…" BL said scowling also. "We're not stupid you, you cunts." JJ said rolling his eyes. "Where'd you learn that word?" Jonny asked looking shocked. "You and mom say it like every night when you're alone in the room." JJ said looking at Jonny. Trunks and Goten looked at each other than busted out laughing. "At least my physical life is still alive." Jonny said looking at Goten, Trunks started to laugh harder. "At least I married a girl that I love." Goten said scowling at Trunks. "Hey, that's a low blow, I love Casey." Trunks said drinking his beer and then looked away from his friends questionable gazes.

~_**WREN'S HOUSE**_~

"Okay, the location is picked and we already have a priest who can do out ceremony." Wren said talking to Josh. "Did you pick out your dress?" Josh asked eating. "Yeah, and you have to go out of town this weekend." Wren said sitting on Josh's lap. "Ugh, that's this weekend?" Josh asked putting his arms around Wren's little waist. "Yeah, you better start packing tonight; I'm going to miss you." Wren said kissing Josh. "I'm going to miss you too." Josh said kissing Wren back. "Oh, and you might want to shave." Wren said rubbing her face. "You don't like the beard?" Josh said smiling. "You look like a hobo." Wren said laughing. "Well, if that's how it really makes you feel." Josh said crossing his arms. "It was just a joke." Wren said getting off of Josh's lap. "Hey hobo." TJ said walking into the kitchen and grabbing his cereal. "I didn't say anything to him." Wren said lifting up her hand in defeat.

Wren was in the kitchen chopping up vegetables for dinner when the doorbell rang and Leo started to bark. "Leo, stop barking." Wren said running to the door. She opened it to find Trunks smiling. "Hey Trunks, congratulations." Wren said motioning Trunks in. "Thanks, and congrats to you." Trunks said taking off his shoes, Wren walked back into the kitchen and Trunks followed. "TJ GET YOUR CLOTHS!" Wren yelled going back to chopping up vegetables. "You look great." Trunks said looking at Wren's new cut. "Thanks, Josh doesn't like the cut." Wren said smiling at Trunks. 'Then he's an idiot' Trunks thought to himself. "OW" Wren said because she cut her finger again. "I keep doing that." Wren said going over to the sink to was it off. "Are you okay?" Trunks asked rushing over to Wren and grabbed a paper towel. "Oh, I'm fine." Wren said holding her finger. "You have to apply pressure." Trunks said putting the paper down on her finger and squeezing it. "Thanks" Wren said smiling at Wren. "No problem." Trunks said looking at Wren's finger. "What's going on?" Josh asked looking at Wren and Trunks. "Oh, I cut my finger and Trunks was just helping me." Wren said taking her finger away from Trunks. "Hey Josh, I see you shaved the hobo rag." TJ said patting Josh on the back, Wren and Trunks tried to keep from laughing. "TJ that wasn't nice." Wren said trying to hold back a laugh.

~_**TRUNKS' HOUSE**_~

"Dad, I know you don't condole this." TJ said crossing his arms. "What are you talking about?" Trunks asked looking confused. "Mom and Josh getting married." TJ said rubbing Leo's belly. "I and your mother are okay with it, so you should be happy that we're happy." Trunks said working on some CC work. "Whatever" TJ said taking Leo and going to his room. "That boy will not let this go.

Casey stepped through the door and was barked at by Leo until he saw it was just Casey. "Hey Leo." Casey said petting the dog. "Hey babe." Trunks said walking up to Casey and kissed her. "Hey, I got a place for our wedding but we have to plane it the same day of Wren's wedding because that's the only time day it's open." Casey said with a fake sad face on. "What time did you plane it for?" Trunks asked looking at Leo and not Casey. "An hour after Wren's wedding." Casey said looking though her papers. "Okay good, TJ can still make it then." Trunks said then walked away. 'As long as she's not there' Casey thought with an evil smirk on her face. "Hey Casey." TJ said walking down stairs. "Hey TJ." Casey said smiling at Trunks' look alike.

~_**THYME'S HOUSE**_~

"I'm telling you Wren, Casey is evil." Thyme said scowling. "If she could, she would murder her own child (A/N: R.I.P Caylee)." Bra said eating some chips. "Thyme, Bra if you cut your finger or hurt yourself in anyway, what do you think Goten and Jonny would do?" Wren asked looking worried. "Make sure I'm okay." Thyme and Bra said in unison. "Why" Thyme asked looking confused. "Well in New Zealand I cut my finger and all Josh did was as me if I was okay, but when Trunks was over I cut my finger and he made a big deal about it." Wren said looking off into the distance. "Because he…" Bra was cut off by Wren. "Don't say it." Wren said scowling at Bra. "Okay I won't." Bra said giving Wren a mean look. "Watch, when your wedding come you're going to have second…" Thyme was cut off by an evil look from Wren.

**_A/N:_** Hey, well a few more chapters and then this whole thing is done.


	16. Parties

**_Do I still love my best friend?_**

**_Okay, you know the story, but this is the sequel so you'll figure it out._**

_**A/N:**_ Okay this is the planning months for Wren and Trunks' weddings.

~**_CAKE TASTING PLACE_**~

"Okay, Wren which cake does you like, personally I like the vanilla cake with the butter cream frosting." Bra said eating more cake. "I like the red velvet cake with the chocolate frosting." Thyme said drinking some wine. "Well they both taste good, but my favorite is the red velvet with the white wine frosting." Wren said looking at the cakes. "What are the kids going to eat?" Bra asked confused. "They're going to get an ice cream cake." Wren said in a 'mater-of-fact' way. "Oh, well then." Thyme said the same way. "I need to buy Josh is tux, I need to make sure dad has a tux, I need to rent a limo, and I still haven't found the right place to have the ceremony at." Wren said looking over her to-do list. "Hello, do you know what cakes you want miss?" The owner asked smiling at the three women. "Yes I do, I want seven layered red velvet with wine frosting cake, a bride and groom on top and I want it to say together forever." Wren said smiling. "Okay, we'll get right on that." The owner said. "And I'll e-mail you the address." Wren said smiling, getting up with her friend and leaving.

~**_TRUNKS' HOUSE_**~

"We're we going to have the ceremony?" Casey asked freaking out. "We could have it in the garden of my parents' house." Trunks said watching football and drinking a beer. "Okay, but you still need a suit and I need to pick out my dress." Casey said looking at her papers. "How about you call some friends, go pick out your dress, and have a relaxing day." Trunks said getting up and hand Casey the house phone.

~**_2 MONTHS LATER_**~

"Okay and then Wren walks down the aisle." Chichi said they were at the church that the wedding is going to be held doing the rehearsals. "Okay, now the priest." Chichi said signaling the priest. "We are gathered here today to witness the betrothing of Wren-Wren Elizabeth Son and Josh Adam Banks if anyone thinks these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your piece." The priest said smiling at the young couple. "Okay we can stop there since we finally got it right." Chichi said then sat down. "Can we eat now?" TJ asked rubbing his stomach. "I'm with TJ." Goku said holding his stomach. "When is the rehearsal dinner?" Chichi asked ignoring her husband and grandson. "Next Tuesday." Josh said sitting down. "And the wedding is next Saturday." Wren said sitting next to Josh. "Wait, isn't that when Trunks' wedding is?" Goku asked looking confused. "Yeah, but his is an hour after mine so TJ can still make it." Wren said reassuring her parents. "Oh, okay then." Chichi said standing up. "Come on Goku, let's go home." Chichi said grabbing her whining husband. "You guys want to go get some food?" Wren asked walking over to TJ who was lying down in the middle of the isle. "YES" TJ and Josh said looking happy.

Wren was eating some sushi, and was laughing with Josh and TJ. "Mom, Mrs. Carlen has it out for me." TJ said getting some sushi. "I'm sorry that's my fault." Wren said smiling innocently. "Why, what happened?" Josh asked looking confused. "She didn't like me in High school, I didn't like her and I was kind of a delinquent." Wren said laughing with TJ. "Wow" was all Josh said shaking his head and frowning.

~**_JONNY'S HOUSE_**~

"Okay trunk, this bachelor party is going to be _AWESOME_." Goten said pushing a blindfolded Trunks into Jonny's living room. "I wouldn't know, I can't see." Trunks said trying to feel were he's going. "Well when you can see, it'll be awesome." Jonny said getting a chair for Trunks to sit in.

Once Trunks was sitting down, Goten pulled the blind fold off but first he tied his wrists behind the chair. "Gentlemen and gentlemen, I would like to welcome you to this idiot's bachelor party." Jonny announced then turned on the radio and a stripper came from behind a curtain. "Wow" Trunks said looking at the girl, she looked like Wren but with blonde hair and she was more endowed. "I hate you guys." Trunks said scowling at his two best friends. "Do you think he knows we picked her because she looks like a blond Wren?" Jonny whispered to Goten who was smirking evilly. "Probably but who cares." Goten said shrugging his shoulders.

"I heard you're getting married." The girl said with a perky, kind of childlike, voice. "Yeah" Trunks said dazzled by her. "Well, I'm here to give you the best party ever, I'm Daisy." Daisy said then started to give Trunks a lap dance. "Wow" was all Trunks could say. "What were you saying about you hated us?" Jonny asked moving closer to Trunks. "You guys are awesome." Trunks said staring at Daisy. "We know." Goten said high fiving Jonny.

~**_RESTURANT_**~

"Wren Thyme and I pitched in and got you something." Bra said wiping her mouth and hand Wren a little box. "I think it what your heart really says." Thyme said drinking her water. Wren opened the box and there in the middle of the box was her birthstone, emerald, and Trunks' birthstone, sapphire. "This isn't Josh's birthstone." Wren said looking confused. "Oh, sorry we got confused." Thyme said in a not caring way. "This is Trunks' birthstone." Wren said throwing down the box. "Wren, just admit it, you still love Trunks." Bra blurted out. "I don't, I love Josh, okay I'm in love with Trunks Briefs." Wren said then covered her mouth and ran out of the restaurant.

Wren made a fast scrabble for her car keys but was stopped by Thyme and Bra. "You said you are in love with Trunks Briefs." Thyme said softly. Wren looked at her friends and laid her head on Bra's shoulder and started to cry. "It's okay, you can just tell him tomorrow." Bra said patting Wren's back. "NO, I'm marrying Josh." Wren said in an assertive way and stomped to her car. "Why can't you just grasp your mind around the idea that you love Trunks?" Thyme was walking over to Wren's car. "I don't, I just got my the names mixed up." Wren said wiping her tears. "Okay but when you're at your wedding and you've already said 'I do' and figure out you really love Trunks, it'll be too late." Bra said then walked away. "Guys" Wren said looking back at her friends. "Yeah" They both said hoping she'd come to her senses. "I'm your ride." Wren said smiling. "Oh" Thyme said then walked back over to Wren's car.

**_A/N:_** Will Trunks and Wren get back together or will they be in an endless marriage with the one they don't love find out next time when they get married.


	17. Noticing

**_Do I still love my best friend?_**

**_Okay, you know the story, but this is the sequel so you'll figure it out._**

**_A/N_**: Okay, this is the big moment; Trunks and Wren are getting married yay or maybe boo.

~**_WREN'S CEREMONY_**~

"Wren is you okay?" Thyme asked handing Wren her bouquet; Wren was wearing a poufy dress the whole dress was silk, it puffed out once you hit the waist and it had a bow in the back, the ribbons was a train. "Yeah, I'm fine, you look beautiful, and I can't believe you're pregnant again." Wren said looking at Thyme's brides maids dress; Thyme was wearing a strapless powder blue dress that went to her knees and it hugged nice on her little belly, it also had a small bow on the hip. "Thanks, but where's here's Bra?" Thyme asked looking around. "I'm right here." Bra said fixing her dress. "Bra your dress is backwards." Wren said laughing with Thyme. "Okay, five minutes ladies." The wedding planner said then left. "Okay, we better get out there." Thyme said helping Bra turn her dress around. "Hey girls, you all look so pretty." Goku said walking into the dressing room. "Thanks Goku." Thyme said then left pushing Bra out of the dressing room. When Goku saw Wren he stopped dead in his tracks and stared. "Hey daddy." Wren said kissing Goku on the cheek. "You look just like your mother." Goku said looking at Wren's dress. "Thanks" Wren said taking Goku's arm. "Let's get you married." Goku said then walked Wren out of the dressing room.

~**_TRUNKS' CEREMONY_**~

"Trunks, have you been feed?" Bulma asked fixing Trunks' tie. "Yeah" Trunks said looking at his watch. "Okay, where's your father?" Bulma asked freaking out. "He's in the gravity room." Trunks said sitting down now. "Why isn't he here?" Bulma asked looking pissed. "He says 'why should I come if it's not going to work out'?" Trunks said imitating Vegeta's voice. "Ugh, I don't like your father." Bulma said then left the room. "Hey Trunks, you look like your nerves." Goten said walking into Trunks' dressing room with Jonny right behind him. "Nope, I'm fine." Trunks said smiling. "Those are the worry lines of a liar." Jonny said pointing at Trunks' smile lines. "Shut up." Trunks said laughing with his friends. "Well, I hope you end up happy." Goten said patting Trunks on the back. "I will, and I hope Wren does too." Trunks said smiling and looking down at his shoes thinking of a certain brunette half sayjin. "Okay, we have an half an hour till your wedding starts, were is TJ?" Goten asked looking confused. "We had to make the wedding half hour after Wren's wedding starts something about time, so he won't be here during the wedding but the reception he'll be here." Trunks said tying his shoes.

~**_WREN'S CEREMONY_**~

Wren was standing in the back of a long line of people. The doors opened and they all filled out two by two. "Are you nerves?" Goku asked taking Wren's arm. "No, I'm just scared I'm going to fall." Wren said chuckling with her dad. "Mom, who am I walking with?" TJ asked looking confused. "You're walking with Pan hurry up." Wren said and pushed him away. "I hope you're going to be happy with Josh." Goku said pulling down Wren's vale. "I will." Wren said then the music started to play and Wren started to walk down the aisle.

"Hello, we are gathered her today to witness the matrimony of Wren and Josh, whoever objects to these to getting married speak now or forever hold your piece." The priest said, looked around then shrugged his shoulders. "Well then let's get this thing over with." He said then everyone laughed a little bit. "Josh Edward Banks, do you take, Wren-Wren Elizabeth Son, to have and to hold, for rich or for poor, to death do you part?" The priest asked eyeing Josh. Wren looked at Josh and smiled, but then her smile faded away when she saw Trunks' face all he was doing was smiling at her, she looked to the crowed and saw no one, then to where the priest was standing and he wasn't there. _'what's going on'_ Wren thought then shook her head and saw everyone was back. "I do." Josh said smiling at Wren. "And Wren-Wren Elizabeth son, do you take, Josh Edwards Banks, to have and to hold, for rich or for poor, to death do you part?" The priest asked smiling at Wren. Wren looked down at her dress then up to the priest, then to Josh and the last to TJ. TJ's eyes screamed no but he didn't say anything. "No" Wren whispered still looking at TJ. "Speak up Wren, I didn't hear you." The priest said whispering to Wren. "I said no." Wren said lauder looking at the priest. "What" Josh asked looking sad. "Josh, I love you, I really do, but if I marry you I'll waist your happiness and mine, I just can't do that to you." Wren said kissing Josh's cheek. "Because I'm still in love with the boy I've been in love with since I was two." Wren said then ran out of the chapel.

Wren threw off her shoes and looked around _'Okay, only ten blocks to Capsule Corp.'_ Wren thought then ran, she would have flown but her dress was too heavy and it was raining.

~**_TRUNKS' CEREMONY_**~

Trunks was standing at the end of the walk way watching Casey come down the aisle. But the only think that was on Trunks' mind was Wren _'I'm marrying Casey and that's final'_ Trunks told himself. Casey finally made it to the altar and smiled at Trunks. "We're gathered here today to watch Trunks Briefs and Casey Patron, if anyone object to these to being wed speak now or forever hold your piece." The priest said looking around.

Wren burst through the door dripping wet. "Wren" Trunks said looking confused, everyone gasped. "Hello" Wren said smiling nervously. "What are you doing here?" Trunks asked looking confused. "Well, I was in the middle of my ceremony and we go to the I do's and I looked at Josh and saw your face smiling at me, then I looked around and no one else was there." Wren said breathing heavily. "I was stupid Trunks, I was being selfish by telling you to give up, but I should have kept trying, I shouldn't have run away, I'm sorry." Wren said crying, but you couldn't tell because she had rain drops on her face. "I'm sorry, and I still love you and…" Wren kept talking but Trunks was trying to say something. "Wren" Trunks said looking down. "I didn't mean to break your heart…" Wren was still talking. "Wren" Trunks said aggravated. "I shouldn't have kept TJ away from you…" Now Trunks was really mad. "WREN SHUT UP, that's your problem, you don't let anyone talk I can't even tell you my decision." Trunks was truing towards Wren. "It's probably a no; all the pain and heart ache…" Wren was hushed again by Trunks. "That's another one of your problems, you always jump to conclusions." Trunks said rubbing his temples. "Wren, you had me at hello." Trunks said smiling at Wren now. Wren had a giant lump in her throat, she knew what to say but couldn't. Trunks walked away from Casey and ran over to Wren. "I love you." Trunks said then kissed Wren and held her in a warm embrace. "I love you too." Wren finally chocked out of her now sobbing state. "You're soaked." Trunks said laughing. "I ran ten blocks in the rain for you." Wren said ringing out her vale.

**_A/N:_** Awwwww, Wren and Trunks and finally together **_FOREVER_**!


	18. Babies and baby showers

**_Do I still love my best friend?_**

**_Okay, you know the story, but this is the sequel so you'll figure it out._**

**_A/N:_** This is my last chapter, so sad.

"TJ, get that camera out of my face." Wren said covering her face with the place mates she was holding in her hands. "Come on mom, let's see that pregnant belly." TJ said rubbing his mother's belly." Wren said moving away from her son. "Okay mom, tell the camera how many months you are and what are we having?" TJ asked zooming in at Wren's bright face. "I'm seven months, and we're having a girl." Wren said smiling and then holding her stomach. "You okay mom?" TJ asked looking worried. "She's kicking." Wren said then lifted up her shirt and showed the baby's little foot. "Hey guys, how is my two girls?" Trunks asked kissing Wren's stomach. "Not on camera dad." TJ said pretending to gag. "Hey TJ, go and video tape everyone else." Trunks said pushing his son out the way.

TJ walked out into the living room and saw BL sitting at the table alone. "Hey cuz, what's up?" TJ asked zooming in on BL's face. "Chilling" BL said smirking at the camera. "TJ, you look so handsome." Thyme said kissing TJ's cheek, while holding a little scowling boy. "Hey Jackson." TJ said putting the camera in the baby's face. "Where are your mother and father?" Thyme asked looking around. "About to induce labor in the kitchen." TJ said pretending to about to throw up. "Trunks, this party is amazing." Autumn said smiling at the camera. "Thanks" TJ said smiling at his girlfriend.

"Trunks, TJ, and I would like to thank you all for coming to my baby shower." Wren said holding up a water bottle, then everyone toasted and Trunks kissed Wren. "I love you honey." Trunks said helping Wren sit down. "I love you too." Wren said smiling at her husband. "Can I get a picture of the beautiful family?" The photographer asked holding up a camera. "Okay" Wren said smiling. TJ stood in the back of his parents and Trunks was leaning closer to Wren and Leo was in the middle of everyone. "Now say cheese." The guy said then took the picture. "Beautiful" He said then walked away. "TJ, can you go get my house slippers?" Wren asked taking off her shoes and handing them to TJ. "Sure mom." TJ said then ran upstairs.

~**_1 MONTH LATER_**~

Wren was in the kitchen washing the dishes. "Wren what are you doing, I told you I'll wash those." Trunks said walking into the kitchen and directing his now eight month pregnant wife to the living room. "WAIT…STOP!" Wren yelled grabbing her stomach. "What's the matter?" Trunks asked freaking out the he heard something that sounded like rain and his feet were damp. "TJ, GET THE HOSPITOL BAG!" Trunks yelled grabbing his shoes then Wren's shoes and her coat. TJ ran out of his lab and fly upstairs and five seconds later came down with three bags. "Leo, stay." Wren said breathing, Leo whimpered then licked Wren's hand, and laid his head on her lap. "Wren, you ready?" Trunks asked holding his hand out for Wren to grab it. "Can we take Leo, he is a part of the family." Wren said petting the dog's head. "Ugh, whatever, let's go." Trunks said giving Wren's Leo's leash.

~**_HOSPITAL_**~

"TJ, did you call everyone?" Trunks asked pacing back and forth. "Yeah" TJ said sitting down and drinking some coffee. "Where'd you get that?" Trunks asked looking at the coffee like it was the last cup on earth. "Over there." Trunks said pointing at the cafeteria. "Mr. Briefs, your wife is calling for you." The nurse said just as Trunks was about to make his way to the cafeteria he zoomed to her delivery room.

When Trunks ran into the room, he was Wren holding one nurse by his collar and other by her hair. "TRUNKS" Wren screamed and let go of then and reached out for Trunks. "I'm here honey." Trunks said giving Wren his hand. Wren smiled sweetly then she started to scowl. "I hate YOU!" Wren screams as she pushed. "Mrs. Briefs I'm going to need one more push." The doctor said looking terrified. "You son of a bitch." Wren said scowling at the doctor. "You don't have to bring my mother into this." The doctor said offended. Wren screamed and everyone heard cries. "Okay now a few more pushes." The doctor said smiling. "WHAT" Wren yelled. "You're having twins." The nurse said smiling at Wren. Wren looked shocked as did Trunks, Wren squeezed Trunks' hand so hard that she broke it and he fainted.

About an hour later Trunks woke up in a hospital bed. "What happened?" Trunks asked looking around. "You fainted while mom was giving birth and she broke your hand." TJ said laughing. "Shut up." Trunks said getting out of the bed. "Where is your mother?" Trunks asked rubbing his hand "Next door." TJ said walking out of the room.

Trunks walked into the room and saw Wren holding a blue haired boy. "He has my eyes." Wren said looking at Trunks. "Wow" Trunks said walking up to the baby and then froze when we heard another gurgle noise. "You want to see your daughter?" Wren asked pointing to the little baby bed down near her feet. Trunks walked slowly up to it and saw a baby girl with blue eyes and black hair. "She has my eyes." Trunks said picking her up. "She's beautiful." Wren said smiling. "What are we going to name them?" Trunks asked looking at his daughter. "Well, since this one has a Vegeta face I decided on Vegeta and I want to name her Lin." Wren said smiling at her son. "And I kind of made a bet with Vegeta and lost it, so we have to name him Vegeta." Wren said smiling innocently. "Really" Trunks said shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

Wren and Trunks were holding their little babies when a knock was heard at the door. "Come in." Wren said looking at the door. "Hey guys, we wanted to see the baby…babies." Bra said looking from baby to baby. "Wow, you had twins." Chichi said shocked. "Well good luck." Goku said scoffing. "So what are their names?" Vegeta asked smirking. "Vegeta forced me to do this before we tell you guys." Wren said scowling at her father in law. "This is Vegeta Jr. and that's Lin." Trunks said looking at his kids. "Can I hold one?" TJ asked walking up to his dad. "Of course." Wren said smiling at her oldest, Trunks handed Lin to TJ. TJ looked into her big blue eyes and smiled. "Hi, I'm your big brother." TJ said talking to Lin. "Wren, let me hold my god son." Thyme said reaching out to hold Vegeta Jr. "He's so small." Thyme said smiling at the scowling boy.

Everyone staid a little longer then they all left accept Trunks, TJ was staying with Bra. "So, this was a long day." Trunks said snuggling into the little hospital bed with Wren. "Yes it was, I'm so tired." Wren said yawning. "Well of course you are, you delivered two babies." Trunks said kissing Wren's head. "I love you." Wren said drifting off to sleep. "I love you too." Trunks said pulling Wren closer to him. "And I don't want you to every forget that." Trunks said then fell asleep.

**_A/N:_** It's over, now next is Mustang, YAAAY CAN'T WAIT


End file.
